La Captive du Démon
by Harawa
Summary: En rentrant chez elle, Bella assiste à un meurtre. Elle découvre le lendemain que personne, à part elle, ne se souvient de la personne morte. Puis le meurtrier réapparait.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre I :**

**-Bon, cela serra tout pour aujourd'hui. A demain.**

Un brouhaha monstre se fit entendre dès que ces mots furent prononcés par le professeur. Tous rangeaient leurs affaires pour se diriger vers l'extérieur, certains en bavardant avec d'autres. C'était le dernier cours de la journée. Il était 19h. La plus grosse journée de la semaine était terminée. Je m'étirais de tout mon long, tel un chat qui sortait de sa sieste. J'avais passé les quatre dernières heures assise à la même place. Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était partir d'ici, de rentrer chez moi et de me détendre. Alors que je me levais, Jessica, une de mes deux meilleures amies, me sauta littéralement dessus.

**-Bella, ça te dit de venir avec nous à la soirée ? Tu sais, celle dont je t'ai parlé…**

**-Oh, c'est ce soir ? Demandais-je.**

**-Ouaip. Tu viens, hein ?**

**-Désolé Jess, mais je suis fatiguée. Je préfère aller me reposer. Une prochaine fois, peut-être.**

**-T'es pas drôle, Bella. Tu ne viens jamais, t'as toujours une excuse. Tu es trop sérieuse. Détends toi un peu et viens t'amuser, ça te ferra du bien. Et puis, tu pourras peut-être te trouver un mec.**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Cette bonne vieille Jessica. Toujours la même, à courir après les hommes et à ne pas comprendre quand les autres, surtout ses amies, ne faisaient pas de même. La jeune brune sautait sur le moindre beau mec qu'elle rencontrait et obtenait souvent ce qu'elle voulait, c'est-à-dire une nuit avec. Angela, mon autre amie, étaient plus calme de ce point de vue là. Contrairement à Jessica, elle n'appréciait pas les aventures d'une nuit et préférait les longues relations. Elle sortait d'ailleurs avec Eric, son petit ami, depuis maintenant deux mois, et apparemment, ça se passait bien pour l'instant. Moi, pour ma part, les mecs n'étaient pas ma priorité. Je passais mon temps à étudier, ce qui faisait que j'étais l'une des premières de la promo. Je passais mes soirées à étudier, ce que ne comprenait pas Jessica, qui n'arrivait pas à rester plus d'une heure sur un livre de droit.

**-Tu sais, Jess, tu devrais penser, toi, à moins t'amuser et à travailler plus. Je suis sûre que tu réussirais.**

**-J'ai pas envie. Tu sais bien que c'est mes parents qui voulaient que je fasse ces études de droits, pas moi. Peut-être que si je rate cette année, ils seront tellement écœurés d'avoir payé pour rien qu'ils me flouteront la paix.**

**-Tout ce que tu récolteras, Jess, c'est qu'ils te laissent choisir l'école que tu veux et que tu devras la payer toi-même, la prévint Angela.**

**-On verra bien à ce moment là. Au fait, Bella, tu peux nous prêter ta voiture, steplait ?**

**-Et la tienne ? Demandais-je**

**-Au garage pour une révision et il n'avait plus de voiture de rechange.**

**-Qui conduira ?**

**-Surement moi, vu que Jess serra bourré à la fin de la soirée, rigola Angela.**

**-Alors d'accord.**

Je lui lançais les clés de ma petite Clio. Alors que je mettais mon sac sur mes épaules et que je me dirigeais vers la sortie, j'entendis Jessica.

**-****ç****a veut dire quoi, ça ? Tu me fais pas confiance ?**

**-Exactement, lui répondis-je sans la regarder, avant de me mettre à rire quand elle commença à me traiter de fausse amie.**

Je sortis du bâtiment pour me diriger vers chez moi. Nous étions en hiver, il faisait donc déjà noir à cette heure si. Malgré ça, la rue était bondée de monde. Normal, à Seattle. Je me mis en marche.

ça faisait maintenant cinq mois que j'étais dans cette ville. Je venais de Fork, une petite ville sans histoire où il pleuvait tout le temps. J'avais toujours eu deux rêves : le premier, devenir Avocat de la défense, le deuxième, partir de cette ville si déprimante. J'avais réussi, à force de travail, à me faire accepter à l'une des écoles de droits les plus prestigieuse du pays. Etant donné que c'était trop loin de chez moi, j'avais dû me trouver un appartement pour loger sur place. Lorsque je l'avais annoncé à mes parents, ma mère était devenue hystérique à l'idée que sa petite fille s'en aille si loin. Mon père et moi avions eu un mal fou à la convaincre que c'était mieux pour moi. En échange de sa bénédiction pour partir, elle m'avait fait promettre de l'appeler tous les soirs. Au fil du temps qui passait, j'avais réussi à changer le tous les jours en toutes les semaines. J'avais mis des mois à la convaincre.

Je passais devant un super marché. ça me rappela qu'il me manquait certains aliments, comme des pâtes ou du café. J'entrais donc et me dirigeais vers le rayon qui m'intéressait quand mon portable vibra. Poussant un soupir de lassitude, je le sortis et décrocha, sachant très bien qui allait parler à l'autre bout.

**-Maman, je t'ai déjà dit que je t'appellerais le week-end. Imagine si j'avais été en cours.**

**-Je sais ma chérie, mais j'avais trop envie d'entendre ta voix. Tu me manque tellement.**

**-Moi aussi, tu me manque, Maman. Mais je ne t'appelle pas toutes les dix minutes pour autant.**

**-Oui, mais tu ressemble plus à ton père de ce côté-là. Bon, raconte-moi tout. ****ç****a se passe bien ?**

**-Depuis dimanche, sachant que nous sommes mardi, c'est-à-dire depuis deux jours, oui, je vais bien.**

**-Tu sais, beaucoup de chose peuvent arriver en deux jours.**

**-Au gens qui ne sont pas prudent, ce qui n'est pas mon cas. Tu devrais me faire plus confiance, Maman. Et je te rappelle que j'ai vingt et un ans. Je suis assez grande pour me débrouiller seule**

**- Au lieu de me parler comme ça, raconte-moi comment sont tes cours. **

**-Toujours pareil, puisque j'ai les même profs. Maman, si tu n'as rien à me dire d'important, ça ne sert à rien de m'appeler, d'accord ? Je reviens pour les vacances de février, c'est promis. Tu pourras me parler autant que tu veux à ce moment là.**

**-Et les garçons ? Ils sont bien ? Certains t'intéressent ? Tu fais attention, n'est ce pas ?**

Aie, on entrait dans un terrain délicat. Parler de ça avec Jessica et Angela, passe encore. Mais avec ma mère, c'était hors de question. Je lui dis rapidement au revoir, sans écouter ses protestations et raccrocha avant de continuer mes courses. Je sortis rapidement, n'ayant pas besoin de grand-chose. Je regardais l'heure. 19h30. à cette heure, je n'aimais pas être dehors. J'avais un mauvais souvenir qui me restait dans la tête. Un mois après mon arrivé ici, Angela, Jessica et moi avions été accostées, alors qu'elles venaient chez moi, par des gars un peu…douteux. Nous avions eu du mal à ce qu'ils nous lâchent. Je ne voulais pas revivre cette expérience. Je décidais donc de rentrer chez moi au plus vite. J'avançais rapidement dans la rue avant de passer par une ruelle étroite, certes pas très rassurante, mais c'était plus court. Les bâtiments de chaque côté empêchaient la lumière des réverbères de passer, ce qui faisait qu'on ne voyait pas à deux pas autour de soi. Mais je connaissais le chemin, je n'avais donc pas besoin de lumière. Je m'avançais donc parfaitement calme.

Mon calme ne tarda pas à disparaître quand j'entendis quelqu'un hurler. Je me stoppais net, le ventre tout d'un coup noué. Après un court silence, un nouveau hurlement jaillit du noir, suivi de plusieurs gémissements. Je déglutis avec difficulté. Il fallait mieux que je m'en aille. La raison me disait de partir. Il s'agissait surement d'une bagarre entre deux personnes qui tournait mal. Mieux valait ne pas être mêlée à ça. Pourtant, mon corps ne voulait pas faire demi-tour. Je restais là, figée. Mes yeux s'habituaient peu à l'obscurité. La scène qui se déroulait devant mes yeux sans que je ne la vois m'apparut enfin. J'écarquillais les yeux de terreur.

Un homme, d'une cinquantaine d'année, était allongé à même le sol. Je pouvais distinguer partout sur son corps de longues entailles d'où s'échappait un liquide vermeil dont l'odeur me rendit malade. Debout à côté de lui, un jeune homme, je dirais de mon âge, aux courts cheveux sombres, le regardait. Un sourire sadique ornait son visage. Ses mains étaient couvertes de sang. Je me retins d'hurler d'horreur quand je me rendis compte que ses doigts se finissaient en griffes noires. C'était impossible. Je rêvais forcement. Oui, c'est ça. Un cauchemar. Rien qu'un cauchemar. Alors pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à me réveiller, peu importe le nombre de fois que je me pinçais ?

L'homme à terre commença à ramper, cherchant à fuir. Il me vit alors et posa sur moi un regard suppliant. Je reconnus alors Mr Banner. Une petite lueur d'espoir apparut dans ses yeux.

**-Melle Swan, aidez moi, je vous en supplie.**

Je me raidis encore plus, si c'était possible. Le fait que mon professeur m'ait parlé avait attiré l'attention sur moi. Lorsque je croisais son regard, je poussais un petit cri de terreur. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur rouge malsaine. On aurait dit qu'ils brillaient dans le noir. C'était terrifiant. On se croyait presque dans un film d'horreur. Tout mon corps tremblait, je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de partir, mais mes jambes refusaient de bouger.

Le regard rouge de cet homme resta cependant, sur moi ce qui me sembla être, une éternité. Ses yeux m'observaient avec avidité. J'avais l'impression qu'il me déshabillait du regard, ce qui me mit encore plus mal à l'aise. Je lisais dans ses pupilles un désir de posséder. J'avais déjà vu ce regard chez d'autres garçons qui reluquaient les filles. Mais jamais aussi fort.

Un gémissement attira notre attention. Le professeur avait réussi à faire quelques mètres dans ma direction. Le désir se changea en fureur et, en quelques enjambées, l'homme atteignit le professeur. Il l'attrapa par la tête et le mit à genoux violemment, sans écouter les supplications du blessé. Je savais que j'aurais dû faire quelques choses, appeler la police par exemple, mais j'étais paralysée.

La suite fut rapide mais incompréhensible pour moi. Quelque chose, une sorte de fumée rouge, commença à se dégager du prisonnier pour se diriger vers la main ouverte de son bourreau. Je vis avec horreur que les jambes du premier commençaient à disparaître. Peu à peu, les hurlements de douleur se tarirent. Bientôt, la deuxième main du monstre était vide. Le professeur avait disparu. Il ne restait aucune trace de lui, comme si il n'avait jamais été là. Puis le tueur se retourna vers moi. Il commença à s'approcher, doucement, comme si il ne voulait pas m'effrayer. Toute trace de plaisance avait disparu de son visage. Il était rempli maintenant de curiosité ou quelque chose dans le genre. Comme si ma présence l'interloquait. Au bout d'un moment, il s'arrêta et me tendis la main. Je pus vois les griffes se rétracter, laissant des doigts normaux, recouvert de sang. Il voulait que je vienne jusqu'à lui. Mais je ne bougeais pas. De un parce que je n'étais pas folle, et de deux parce que j'étais trop terrifiée pour bouger.

Voyant que je ne bougeais pas, de la colère rempli à nouveau son regard.

**-Viens.**

Je fus surprise. Je m'attendais à une voix forte, dure, pourtant elle était douce et mélodieuse. C'était un doux appel qui m'incitait à venir vers lui. Mais il était hors de question que j'aille à lui. Retrouvant d'un coup la faculté de bouger, je me retournais et m'enfuis en courant, sans prendre la peine de regarder derrière moi si il me suivait. Je ne faisais pas attention à ce qui se trouvait autour de moi. Je rentrais même plusieurs fois dans quelqu'un, qui commençait à me râler dessus jusqu'à voir mon air paniqué. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, j'arrivais enfin à mon immeuble. Je grimpais les étages le plus vite possible, entrais dans mon appartement et m'enfermais à l'intérieur, avant de me laisser tomber, hors d'haleine, le cœur allant à cent à l'heure. Je ramenais mes genoux contre moi et les entourait de mes bras, cachant ma tête contre eux. C'est dans cette position que je mis à pleurer. Mon corps tremblait encore, sans que je puisse m'arrêter. Au bout de longues minutes, je commençais à me calmer. Mais la fatigue de la journée plus celle accumulait par ma course apparut. Mes paupières se fermaient presque toutes seules. Je me relevais pour me diriger vers mon lit sur lequel je me laissais tomber avant de m'endormir dans les minutes qui suivirent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre II :**

Quelque chose me réveilla en sursaut. Je crus d'abord que c'était le froid. J'avais tendance à bouger beaucoup lorsque je dormais et je me réveillais donc souvent au beau milieu de la nuit sans couverture. Sans ouvrir les yeux, je tâtonnais donc autour de moi pour chercher un morceau du drap. Je le trouvais à sa place, c'est-à-dire sur mon corps. Alors pourquoi mettais-je réveiller ?

Je sentis quelque chose sur ma joue. Comme si…comme si on me la caressait doucement. J'ouvris les yeux. D'abord, je ne vis rien. Il faisait trop sombre. Je fixais donc le noir, cherchant à voir. Une silhouette apparut. Je me figeais en la reconnaissant. J'ouvris la bouche pour crier, mais un doigt se posa sur mes lèvres pour m'empêcher de parler

Devant moi se tenait l'homme que j'avais vu plus tôt tuer mon professeur. Je me mis à trembler. Il était venu me tuer car j'avais vu toute la scène. Mais comment était-il rentrer ? J'avais pourtant fermé à clé la porte d'entrée, qui était le seul passage pour rentrer.

Doucement, je me redressais, prête à sortir de la pièce dés que je pouvais. Doucement, il se pencha vers moi, approchant son visage du mien. Plus il était près, plus je me rendais compte qu'il était très beau. Si je n'avais pas été si terrifié, mon cœur aurait surement battu plus vite pour lui. Malgré ma terreur, j'eus l'envie de voir mieux son visage. Je me retournais pour allumer la lampe de chevet. Quand je me retournais vers lui, il n'y avait plus personne. Etait-il parti ? Ou bien, n'avait-il jamais été là ?

Je sortis de mon lit et me dirigeais vers la porte d'entrée. Elle était bien fermée à clé. Puis je fis le tour de mon appart pour vérifier que les fenêtres l'étaient aussi. C'était le cas. J'avais donc rêvé. Forcement. Je retournais donc dans ma chambre. Mais je ne me recouchais pas. La fatigue était partie et la terreur revenait, intensifiée par le rêve éveillé que je venais de faire. J'avais l'impression que si je me retrouvais dans le noir, il allait vraiment venir et me tuer. Je m'assis sur mon fauteuil, rabattant mes jambes contre moi.

Je restais longtemps assis comme ça. De ma place, je pouvais voir le soleil se levait peu à peu. À un moment, mon réveil bipa, me faisant sursauter. Pourtant, je ne bougeais pas. J'avais cours ce matin, mais j'avais trop peur pour sortir. Je restais donc complètement immobile. Au bout d'un moment, mon ventre réclama. J'allais donc dans la cuisine pour me prendre quelques choses à manger. Je finissais de me servir un bol de café quand mon portable vibra dans ma poche, manquant de faire tomber le bol que je tenais. C'était Jess qui m'envoyait un message.

**« Comment ça se fait que tu ne sois pas là ? T'es malade ? »**

Je posais le bol et entrepris de lui répondre.

**« Non. J'ai peur. Venez me voir, s'il vous plait. »**

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre longtemps.

**« D'ac, on fait le plus vite possible. »**

Dès que j'eu fini de manger, je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain. J'avais oublié que je m'étais endormie sans me changer. Je pris donc une douche brulante, essayant par la même occasion d'oublier les événements de la veille et de me détendre. Pas facile facile. J'enfilais ensuite un pantalon de jogging et un tee-shirt, vêtements que je ne mettais que lorsque je restais chez moi, pour réviser par exemple.

Il était onze heures quand on tapa à ma porte. J'ouvrais après avoir vérifié qu'il s'agissait bien de mes deux amies. Elles étaient toutes les deux visiblement très inquiètes. Jess ne me laissa même pas le temps de parler.

**-Qu'est ce qu'il sait passer, Bella ? Quelqu'un te menace, c'est ça ? Il te dit de partir. Je savais que tu n'aurais pas dû tant étudié. Tu provoque la jalousie.**

**-Non, Jess, ce n'est pas ça.**

**-Quoi alors ? Tes parents ont un problème ? Tu dois de l'argent à quelqu'un.**

**-J'ai…j'ai assisté à un meurtre.**

Et je fondis en larmes, dans les bras de mon amie. Jessica me ramena à l'intérieur pour me faire m'asseoir pendant qu'Angela préparait un thé qui me calmerait. Après plusieurs gorgées du liquide brulant, je me détendais enfin. Angela posa sur mon épaule une main rassurante.

**-Vas-y, explique-nous. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé après que tu sois partie.**

**-Avant de rentrer, je suis passée au supermarché. Comme il était tard quand je suis sortie, je voulais prendre un raccourci pour rentrer le plus vite possible. Je n'avais pas envie de faire une autre rencontre comme la dernière fois. Je suis donc passée par une petite ruelle. J'étais à peine entrée que j'ai entendu quelqu'un hurler. Il y avait un type debout. Ses mains étaient couvertes de sang, c'était horrible. **À** ses pieds, il y avait Tanner. Il était horriblement blessé. Il m'a supplié de l'aider. J'aurais voulu appeler à l'aide, mais j'étais totalement paralysée. Je n'ai pu rien faire à part le regarder se faire tuer. Et puis après, ce type s'est intéressé à moi. Il voulait surement me tuer parce que j'avais tout vu. Je me suis enfuie. Mais je n'ai pas pu dormir de la nuit et j'avais trop peur de sortir. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.**

**- Bon, calme-toi, Bella, m'ordonna Jessica, tout d'un coup plus sérieuse. C'est simple. Tu vas aller voir la police et leur expliquer ce que tu as vu. Ils mettront ta maison sous protection et tu seras en sécurité. C'est le mieux à faire.**

Je tournais un regard interrogateur vers Angela. Elle hocha de la tête pour répondre à ma question muette. Je poussais un soupir de soulagement. J'étais heureuse d'avoir de si bonnes amies. 

**-Mais j'ai quand même un peu peur de rester toute seule chez moi. J'ai l'impression qu'il pourrait rentrer quand même et m'attaquer pendant que je dors.**

**-Dans ce cas, viens dormir quelques jours chez moi, si ça peut te rassurer, proposa Angela. Eric serra d'accord, il t'aime bien.**

**-Tu es sûre que ça ne te gène pas ?**

**-Certaine. Il n'y a aucun problème. Et puis, comme ça, tu n'auras pas à rentrer toute seule le soir chez toi.**

**-Merci, Angela.**

**-Pas de problème.**

**-Moi, par contre, j'ai un problème, intervint Jessica.**

Nous lui jetâmes un regard interrogatif.

**-Tu as dit que Tanner a été tué. Mais c'est qui, Tanner ? C'est un de tes anciens profs ? Je me demande ce qu'il faisait à Seattle.**

Je fronçais les sourcils. Mais de quoi parler t-elle ?

**-Ouais, moi aussi je posais la question, ajouta Angela.**

**-Mais enfin, c'est notre prof d'économie.**

**Mes deux amies froncèrent à leur tour les sourcils.**

**-Bella, notre prof d'économie, c'est Jefferson, dit Jessica**

**-Tanner a déjà été remplacé ?**

**-Il n'a pas été remplacé parce qu'on ne l'a jamais eu comme prof ce Tanner. Je te rappelle que Jefferson nous enseigne l'économie depuis le début de l'année.**

**-N'importe quoi. On a encore eu Tanner hier matin. Si c'est une blague, ce n'est pas drôle. Il n'y a jamais eu de Jefferson à notre université.**

**-Bella, tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta Angela. Il n'y a jamais eu de Tanner. Ça fait plus de dix ans que Jefferson enseigne ici. Tous les anciens peuvent te le dire.**

Je ne comprenais pas. Elles semblaient persuadées que ce qu'elles disaient était vrai. Je me dirigeais vers mon ordinateur et me connectais sur le site de l'école. Je trouvais vite la liste des professeurs. Après quelques minutes de recherches, je n'avais pas trouvé le nom de Tanner. Ce n'était pas possible, il y était la veille, j'en étais sûre. Et j'étais sûre aussi qu'il n'y avait pas de Jefferson. Pourtant, il était bien marqué qu'il enseignait là depuis un peu plus de dix ans. Je ne comprenais pas. Mes amies vinrent me rejoindre et virent ce que je faisais.

**-Tu vois, on te l'avait dit, dit Jessica. Il n'y a pas et il n'y jamais eu de Tanner.**

**-Je…je ne comprends pas.**

-Ce n'est pas grave, Bella, me rassura Angela. On comprend que tu sois sous le choc. Bon écoute, nous n'avons plus cours de la journée. Voila ce qu'on va faire : Tu vas préparer les affaires dont tu as besoin et avant qu'on aille chez moi, on passera par le commissariat. D'accord.

**-Non, je ne veux pas y aller.**

**-Mais…**

**-Non, Ange. Je…je ne suis plus sûre de ce que j'ai vu. Je ne veux pas y aller.**

**-Très bien, c'est comme tu le sens. **

Je me levais et commençais à rassembler des vêtements, ainsi que les affaires de cours dont j'aurais besoin. Je les mis dans un sac, rajoutant mon ordi portable. Puis je descendis, accompagnée des deux filles. Jess nous laissa là, ayant autres choses à faire. Angela et moi montâmes dans ma voiture qu'elles avaient ramenée et je me dirigeais chez mon amie.

Plusieurs jours passèrent depuis le « meurtre ». Au fil du temps qui passait, je me demandais si je n'avais pas imaginé ce que j'avais vu. En y réfléchissant, c'était impossible. Un homme ne pouvait pas avoir les yeux qui brillent et des griffes noirs au bout de ses doigts. Il ne pouvait pas non plus faire disparaître quelqu'un en le transformant en fumée. C'était dans les films, ça. Pas dans la réalité. Peu à peu, je me convainquais que tout cela n'avait pas eu lieu.

La seule chose qui m'empêchait de tout oublier était la disparition de Tanner. Je n'étais pas folle, je savais qu'il a vraiment enseigné dans notre école. Mais à chaque fois que je parlais de lui à quelqu'un, personne ne le connaissait, pas même les professeurs. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas. De plus, il y avait ce Jefferson qui s'adressait à moi comme si je le connaissais, alors que je ne l'avais jamais vu.

La semaine passa vite. Nous avions cours le samedi matin. Dés que nous fûmes sorties du bâtiment, à la fin de la matinée, Jessica me sauta une nouvelle fois dessus.

**-Cette fois, pas d'excuse. Tu sors en boîte avec nous.**

**-Jess, tu sais que j'aime pas aller en boîte.**

**-Ouais, ben faut te forcer des fois. Tu vas peut-être rencontrer l'homme de ta vie.**

**-Ça, ça ne risque pas, me moquais-je**

**-Bella, je pense que ça te ferait du bien, ajouta Angela. Ça t'aidera à oublier…ce qu'il s'est passé il y a quelques jours.**

Nous n'avions pas reparlé de ça depuis mercredi. Je ne voulais plus y penser. Elles l'avaient bien compris et respectaient mon choix. Je soupirais, me rendant bien compte qu'elle avait raison.

**-Bon d'accord.**

**-Génial, s'enthousiasma Jess. Bon, ça veut dire que cette aprèm, c'est recherche d'une tenue pour Bella.**

**-Ah parce qu'en plus, il faut que je sois habillée autrement ? Je ne peux pas y aller comme ça ?**

**-Nan, tenues de soirée obligatoire. Donc, ça veut dire shopping !**

**-Beurk. Angela, au secours.**

**-Désolé Bella, mais tu connais Jess, impossible de l'arrêter quand les sujets sont mec ou vêtements.**

Je poussais un gémissement plaintif, ce qui déclencha les rires de Jessica. Nous allâmes manger dans un petit restaurant avant de partir à l'assaut des boutiques. Jessica me fit essayer une tonne de robes, cherchant celle qui m'irait le mieux. Je mettais tout ce qu'elle me passait en ronchonnant. Nous finîmes par prendre une robe à bretelles noires, dont la jupe s'arrêtait au dessus de mes genoux. Malgré mes protestations, Jess me força à prendre des escarpins. L'après midi passa très vite. Nous rentrâmes vite fait chez Angela pour diner en compagnie d'Eric, son petit ami, et finalement nous préparer pour la soirée. Angela passa plusieurs minutes à me coiffer et à me maquiller. À la fin, mes deux amies étaient contentes.

**-Tu es à tomber, Bella, dit Jessica. Les garçons vont se bousculer pour avoir ton attention.**

Je soupirais. C'était justement ce que je ne voulais pas. Je n'aimais pas être le centre d'intérêts. À huit heures, nous partîmes pour la soirée. Jess était une habituée. Le vigile ne prit même pas la peine de vérifier son âge, il la fit entrer de suite, nous avec. Dès que nous fûmes à l'intérieur, elle se jeta sur la piste de danse. Ange et moi allâmes nous asseoir au bar, pour commander à boire. J'étais bien décidée à ne pas bouger de la soirée.

**-Au faite, Ange, pourquoi Eric n'est-il pas venu ?**

**-Il avait quelque chose de prévu ce soir. Et puis, il n'aime pas trop ce genre de soirée.**

**-Je croyais que toi non plus.**

-C'est vrai. Mais ça me permet de me détendre un peu alors, une fois de temps en temps, ça ne fait pas de mal.

**-Mouais, si tu le dit.**

Nous continuâmes à discuter. Quand je tournais le regard pour observer les alentours, je pouvais voir que plein d'hommes nous regardaient. Cela me mettait mal à l'aise. Angela, elle, les ignorait complètement. J'aurais bien voulu faire ça, mais ce n'était pas possible. Alors que nous étions en pleine discutions, un serveur m'apporta un verre de whisky.

**-Mais je n'ai pas commandé ça, protestais-je.**

**-C'est un cadeau de l'homme assis là-bas.**

Il me désigna une table tout au bout de la salle, un peu isolé. Curieuse, je jetais un coup d'œil au fameux type. Je le regrettais tout de suite. Je me figeais, les yeux écarquillés. Angela me demanda ce qu'il m'arrivait, mais je ne lui répondais pas. À la fameuse table, _il_ me regardait en souriant. Comme si de rien n'était. Mon cœur commença à battre plus vite et je me mis à trembler. Il n'y avait pas de doute.

C'était bien le type que j'avais vu ce soir là, celui qui avait tuer Tanner.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre III :**

Nous restâmes à nous fixer ainsi pendant un temps qu'il me sembla être une éternité. Au fur à mesure que la peur montait en moi, son sourire disparaissait, laissant la place à de l'incompréhension, comme si il ne comprenait pas la cause de ma peur. La terreur m'habitait et m'empêchait de penser. Je restais immobile, tremblante, jusqu'à ce qu'Angela passe sa main devant mes yeux, ce qui me ramena à la réalité.

**-Bella, ça va ? S'inquiéta-t-elle. Tu es bien pale tout un coup.**

Je me relevais vivement et attrapa mon sac, sans prendre la peine de finir mon verre, encore moins de boire celui qu'on m'avait offert.

**-Je suis désolé, Ange, mais…je viens de me souvenir que je dois faire quelque chose. Ca ne peut pas attendre. Excuse-moi auprès de Jess, s'il te plait.**

Puis je m'en allais, s'en répondre à mon amie qui m'appelait. Oui, j'avais quelque chose de très important à faire. Fuir. Partir loin d'ici, loin de lui, là où il ne pourrait pas me trouver. Peut-être qu'à Forks, il ne viendrait pas me chercher. Je lui jetais un rapide regard. Il me fixait toujours. Son regard était maintenant chargé de colère. Il s'apprêtait à se lever. Je accélérais le pas et sortit dans la rue. Heureusement, nous étions venues avec ma voiture. Je mis vite le contact une fois à l'intérieur et me dirigeais vers ma maison. Il était tard, 22h, et il faisait noir. J'avais environ cinq heures de routes, si je roulais bien. Même si je m'étais plus, ce n'était pas grave. Je ne m'arrêterais pas avant d'être en sécurité.

Heureusement, il n'y avait personne sur la route. Je roulais le plus vite possible, ne faisant pas attention si je dépassais la limite autorisée. Je filais dans la nuit, sans faire vraiment attention à ce qu'il m'entourait. J'étais trop terrifié pour admirer le paysage. Plus je m'éloignais de Seattle, plus ma peur disparaissait. Après trois heures de conduites, je retrouvais enfin mon calme, me sentant en sécurité loin de cette ville. Je regardais dehors. J'avais quitté l'autoroute depuis un moment. Autour de la route s'étendaient de profondes forêts d'épicéa et de sapin. Cela me rappela ma maison d'enfance et continua à me rassurer.

Mes yeux se commençait à me biquer. J'étais fatigué. Je mis un CD pour ne pas me laisser distraire pas la fatigue. Après deux chansons, j'attrapais mon portable et composais un numéro. Il y eu cinq sonnerie avant qu'une voix endormie ne décroche.

**-Maison Swan ?**

**-Papa, c'est moi.**

**-Bella ? Qui a-t-il ? C'est rare que nous appelle, encore plus au beau milieu de la nuit. Que ce passe t'il ?**

**-J'ai…un petit problème. Je suis parti de Seattle et suis sur la route de Forks. Je devrais arriver dans trois heures.**

**-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, Bella ? Réponds-moi**

**-Je n'ai pas très envie dans parler au téléphone. Disons que j'ai assisté à quelque chose que je n'aurais pas dut voir et que maintenant, quelqu'un m'en veut au point de me suivre partout. Sérieusement, je commence à vraiment avoir peur. **

**- Bella, calme-toi. Dis moi d'abord ce que tu as vu.**

Je déglutis difficilement.

**-Un…un meurtre.**

**-Un meurtre ? Mais pourquoi n'es tu pas aller voir la police, bon sang.**

**-Ben j'allais le faire mais tout un coup, je n'étais plus sûre de ce que j'avais vu. Ca paraissait si…impossible.**

**-Comment ça ? Explique-moi.**

Je restais un instant silencieuse. Puis, je me décidais. Si il y avait une personne en qui j'avais totalement confiance, c'était bien mon père.

**-Eh ben, c'était étrange. Tu vas même peut-être me prendre pour une folle. Le meurtrier avait les yeux rouges qui brillaient et des griffes noirs au bout de doigts. Et puis, je connaissais la victime, c'était un de mes professeurs. Mais quand j'ai raconté ce qu'il s'était passé à Jessica et Angela, elle ne se souvenait plus du tout du prof. C'était comme s'il n'avait jamais exister. Elles m'ont parlé d'un autre prof qu'on avait soit disant depuis le début de l'année. Mais moi, je ne le connaissais pas. J'ai vérifié sur le site de l'école et aucune trace de lui. Je ne comprends plus rien. J'ai décidé de ne pas en parler car je ne voulais pas qu'on me prenne pour une folle, ce que j'ai l'impression de devenir. Tout ce passait bien jusqu'à ce soir. J'étais parti en boîte avec les filles et je discutais avec Angela quand le serveur m'a ramené un verre et m'a dit que ça venait de quelqu'un. Il m'a montré qui et c'était le tueur. Il me nargue, papa. Il me suit. Je suis sûre qu'il voulait me tuer ce soir. J'ai peur.**

**- Calme-toi, ma chérie, on va trouver une solution.**

**-Tu…tu ne pense pas que je suis folle.**

**-Je sais très bien que tu es saine d'esprit. Je te crois, même si le fait que tout le monde a oublié ton professeur est bizarre. Bon, écoute, tu rentre, on t'attend. Puis ensuite, je m'occupe de tout. Tu n'auras plus rien à craindre**

Je savais que je n'aurais rien à craindre avec mon père. Il était le chef de la police de Forks. Je m'étais toujours senti en sécurité avec lui.

**-Dans combien de temps tu doit arriver, tu m'as dit ?**

**-Trois heures, environ.**

**-Ok. Surtout, reste calme. T'en que tu roule, tu ne risque rien. Et je ne voudrais pas que…**

Je n'entendis pas la fin de sa phrase. La communication avait été coupée. Je fronçais les sourcils et regardais l'écran de mon téléphone. Il me disait que je n'avais plus de réseau. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais le simple fait de voir le symbole « pas de réseau » me faisait de nouveau paniqué. Je soufflais, cherchant à me calmer. J'avais décidément vu trop de film d'horreur. Ca me jouait des tours. Pour me rassurer, je me mis à penser à haute voix.

**-Bon surtout, on reste calme. Caaaaaaalme.**

J'eus comme réponse un bruit bizarre. Ma voiture semblait soudain avoir du mal à avancer. Malgré que mon pied appuyait sur l'accélérateur, elle ralentissait. Je me mis sur la voie de secours. Lorsque le véhicule s'arrêta, le moteur aussi. Je tournais les clés, cherchant à la faire redémarrer. Le moteur toussa un peu, mais il ne se mit pas en route. Je recommençais une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Il ne redémarrait pas. Et chaque fois, ma peur grandissait. Ca ressemblait définitivement trop à un film d'horreur à mon gout. Je n'allais pas rester là sans rien faire. Je détachais ma ceinture et sortit dehors pour voir l'état du moteur. Heureusement, mon père avait eu la bonne idée de m'expliquer ce qu'il fallait faire au cas où je ne pouvais plus redémarrer. J'inspectais donc le moteur, en quête du problème. Mais tout semblait normal. Alors pourquoi elle ne marchait pas. Je ressortis mon portable. Toujours pas de réseau. Je regardais les alentours. La route était entourée des deux côtés d'une forêt bien touffue. Aucune habitation aux alentours. J'avais bien choisis mon endroit pour être bloqué. Manquerait plus qu'il y ait de la brume et ce serrait le parfait endroit pour un film d'horreur.

Alors que je réfléchissais à quoi faire à maintenant, j'entendis le bruit d'un moteur. Une voiture approchait. Avec de la chance, le conducteur pourrait me déposer à la prochaine ville, où je pourrais appeler mon père. Elle venait du même sens que moi. Je me mis à faire de grand geste, espérant que le conducteur me voit dans le noir. Mon vœux fut exaucé car la voiture argenté qui arrivait se gara sur le bas côté. Rassuré qu'il est quelqu'un maintenant, je me dirigeais vers la voiture. Mon soulagement fut vite balayé quand je vis celui qui en sortait. Je poussais un petit cri.

**-Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te laisser partir sans rien faire ?**

Sa voix était aussi douce et musical que la première fois que je l'ai entendu. Mais elle était froide, chargé de colère, ce qui finit de terrorisé complètement.

**-Pourquoi es tu parti ? demanda le tueur.**

J'ouvrais la bouche pour lui répondre, mais aucun son n'en sortait. Il commença à s'approchait. Je fis quelques pas en arrière avant de me retourner et de prendre mes jambes à mon cou, comme la première fois. Mais ça ne se passa pas pareil. J'avais à peine atteint ma voiture que je me retrouvais plaqué contre, sans pouvoir faire un mouvement. Mon regard apeuré rencontra le sien rempli de colère.

**- Pourquoi me fuis-tu ? Rugit-il.**

**-Parce que…vous voulez me tuer, répondis-je d'une toute petite voix.**

Ma réponse sembla l'étonnait. La colère disparue de son regard.

**-Pourquoi voudrais-je te tuer ?**

**-Parce que je vous ais vu tuer quelqu'un.**

**-Tu t'en souviens ?**

**-Oui. S'il vous plait, ne me faite pas de mal.**

Je me mis à pleurer.

**-Je vous en supplie, ne me tuez pas. Je ne dirais rien, je vous le jure. Laissez-moi partir. Je veux juste rentré chez moi. Je…**

Je ne pus finir ma phrase qu'il posa son doigt sur mes lèvres pour me faire taire. Puis il se pencha vers moi, posa son visage contre mon cou. Je l'entendis inhaler bruyamment, ce qui déclencha un frisson de dégout qui parcourut tout mon corps. Puis il posa sa main sur mes yeux. Retrouvant tout un coup un peu de force, je me mis à me débattre. Il était hors de question que je me laisse faire. Son souffle chaud chatouilla mon oreille avant que je ne l'entende me murmurait :

-Chut. Calme-toi. Il faut mieux que tu dormes.

A peine eut-il prononcé ces mots qu'une étrange torpeur m'envahit. Que m'avait-il fait ? Pourquoi j'avais tout un coup sommeil. Je me débattis de plus belle pour qu'il me lâche et restait éveillé. Mais mon corps se faisait de plus en plus lourd. Mon esprit s'embruma. Je résistais autant que je pouvais, ne voulant pas perdre conscience dans une telle situation. Mais rien y faisait, je m'endormais peu à peu.

Mes jambes cédèrent sous mon corps. Mes bras retombèrent le long de mes côtes. Je sentis sa main passaient derrière mon dos pour me décollait de la voiture et m'appuyait contre lui. Ma tête retomba mollement contre son épaule. Je le sentis me prendre dans ses bras, me soulevant du sol. Puis, plus rien. Je tombais dans les ténèbres de l'inconscience.


	4. Chapter 4

Ça fait un moment que je devais le faire, mais à chaque fois, j'oubliais (je suis un peu tête en l'air). Je n'ai pas oublié cette fois alors je le fais. Je voudrais tous vous remercier pour vos reviews qui me font très plaisir. Je suis très contente que ma fanfiction vous plait autant.

**A lilichoco :** Pour ce qui est de sa visite la nuit, c'est toi qui m'a donné l'idée ^^. Je t'en remercie d'ailleurs. Et merci pour m'avoir parlé de l'option pour les reviews anonymes. Etant donné que je me suis inscrite sur ce site il n'y a pas longtemps et que c'était ma première fan fiction, je ne savais pas que cette fonction existée. Merci encore.

**A 2L d'R :** Je te remercie de m'avoir prévenue, j'étais un peu fatigué quand j'ai posté et je n'ai pas pensée à vérifié.

**A soleil83 :** Oui, il y aura un happy end, mais avant ça, la pauvre Bella va bien en bavé (hinhinhin, je suis sadique avec mes personnages, surtout les principaux)

Voila voila. Si quelqu'un à une question, n'hésitait pas à la poser, je me ferrais une joie d'y répondre au chapitre suivant. Pour ce qui est du rythme d'écriture, j'écris dés que j'ai un temps libre et que je ne suis pas trop fatigué. Donc voila. Bonne lecture et à bientôt pour le chapitre 5.

**Chapitre 4 :**

J'étais dans le noir. Les ténèbres m'entouraient. C'était si agréable. Ne penser à rien, n'avoir peur de rien car rien ne pouvait vous faire du mal. C'était si apaisant. Je flottais dans une atmosphère chaleureuse et réconfortante. J'avais l'impression de retrouver ce sentiment, cette sensation que j'éprouvais lorsque j'étais petite, dans les bras bienveillant de ma mère, après mettre réveillé d'un cauchemar, écoutant ses douces paroles murmurées au creux de mon oreille. C'était si agréable.

A travers la brume qui m'obscurcissait l'esprit, une idée me vint. Etait-ce cela la mort ? Si ça l'était, alors ça ne me gênait pas d'être morte. C'était bien mieux que la vie. Pas de problème, pas de douleur, pas de peur, juste cette impression de bien être et de repos perpétuels. Je voulais rester ici pour toujours.

Tout un coup, la chaleur partie, me laissant frissonnante. Mes émotions me revinrent. La peur, l'angoisse. Pourquoi avais-je peur, au faite ? Que m'était-il arrivé avant que je vienne ici ? Je n'en avais aucune idée, mon cerveau refusait de se mettre en route. Peu à peu, je sentis ma torpeur s'envoler et je retournais dans la réalité.

J'avais de nouveau chaud. J'étais bien là, encore mieux que dans l'endroit où j'étais précédemment, quel qu'il soit. J'étais allongé sur un matelas moelleux, recouverte des couvertures douces et chaudes. Quelques choses m'entouraient les épaules, me donnant plus de chaleur et m'appuyant contre quelque chose de dur qu'il se soulevait à un rythme régulier. Quelque chose était appuyé sur ma tête et un souffle me caressait les cheveux. Il fallut un bon moment pour que mon cerveau se remette en marche et que j'associe les différents éléments pour comprendre la situation. J'ouvrais aussitôt les yeux pour voir que j'étais dans les bras d'un homme tors nu. Dans ma tête, une alarme retentit.

Il était trop près. Bien trop près. Le rouge envahit mes joues et je me retins à grand peine d'envoyer cet homme voir ailleurs en le poussant hors du lit. Non, il ne fallait pas que je fasse ça, c'était bien trop risquer. Il se réveillerait à coup sûr. Bon Bella, on se calme, ça sert à rien de paniqué. On va faire les choses par étape.

Etape 1 : ce souvenir comment j'avais pu atterrir là, dans le lit d'un homme à dormir dans ses bras. Je ne me souvenais pas avoir bu beaucoup la veille et de toute façon, ce n'était pas mon genre de me bourrer la gueule, encore moins de passer la nuit avec un étranger. Je fermais les yeux et tentais d'écarté les derniers pans de brouillard de mon esprit. Peu à peu, tout me revient. Le meurtre d'il y a quelques jours, la soirée, le fait que je me rende compte que le tueur me suivait, la fuite, la panne puis l'arrivé de mon « sauveur » qui se trouvait justement être celui que je fuyais. Il s'était mis en colère contre moi parce que je le fuyais puis il m'avait couvert les yeux d'une main et m'avait ordonné de dormir, chose que j'avais faite malgré moi.

Bon, au moins, je savais dans les bras de qui je me trouvais, ce qui déclencha des frissons de dégout à travers tout mon corps. Il ne fallait pas que je reste là, à attendre qu'il se réveille. Car, heureusement pour moi, il dormait profondément.

C'était donc l'étape 2 : réussir à sortir du lit sans le réveiller. Doucement, je posais ma main sur son bras poser sur mon épaule et commença à le décaler doucement, tout doucement. Je retenais mon souffle, ayant l'impression que le moindre petit bruit le sortirait de ses songes. Au bout d'un très long moment qui me sembla être une éternité, je posais délicatement son bras le long de son corps. Je me retiens de pousser un soupire de victoire. Je n'étais pas encore sortie d'affaire. Tout doucement, j'entrepris de glisser vers le bord du matelas. Là encore, j'eus l'impression de mettre très longtemps à sortir de sous la couette. Je me redressais doucement et me retournais pour vérifié qu'il dormait bien. Je ne pus m'empêcher de le contempler. Il était encore plus beau que je ne l'avais cru. Endormi, il ressemblait à un ange. Ses cheveux couleurs cuivre étant en pagaille. Sa peau était pale et semblait douce au touché. Son visage était indescriptible tellement il était beau. Si je ne l'avais pas vu de mes yeux tué quelqu'un, je n'aurais pu penser ne serrait ce qu'une seconde qu'il était si dangereux. Je sortis de ma rêverie. A le contempler ainsi, je perdais un temps précieux. Il fallait que je parte.

Je fis un pas et, sentant le froid sous mes pieds, je m'arrêtais. Tiens, je n'avais plus mes chaussures. Je baissais les yeux pour les trouver quand je vis avec horreur que je ne portais pas les mêmes vêtements. Une longue robe blanche vaporeuse avec remplaçait la noire. L'idée qu'il m'ait changé et donc vu en sous vêtements, me fit rougir de plus belle. En même temps, ma colère grimpa d'un cran. Si je n'étais dans une telle situation, je lui aurais bien foutue un bon coup de poing. Mais bon, là fallait mieux éviter. Je m'approchais doucement de la porte pour l'ouvrir et me glisser dehors. Dés que j'eus mis la porte contre – je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de la fermer et de le réveiller – je me mis à courir le plus silencieusement possible, au cas où il y avait quelqu'un autre. Heureusement pour moi, il n'y avait personne. Je descendis quatre à quatre les premiers escaliers que je trouvais, manquant plusieurs fois de m'étaler sur le sol, cherchant la sortie. Comme je l'avais deviné rien qu'en voyant la chambre où je m'étais réveiller, ce type était riche, très riche. La maison était immense et somptueuse. Mais c'était aussi un monstre. Il fallait que je m'en aille.

Arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, je pris les premières portes qui se trouvaient devant moi, cherchant désespéramment la porte qui me mènerait dehors. Dés que je la trouvais, je sortis pour arriver dans un immense jardin. Je ne posais pas de question et pris mes jambes à mon cou. Je ne pensais qu'à une chose, courir. Courir le plus vite possible. Courir le plus loin possible.

Au bout de l'étendue d'herbe se trouvait une sorte de forêt. Je m'y dirigeais. Quand j'eus passé le seuil, j'entendis un hurlement de colère. La peur grandit à nouveau. Il s'était réveillé. Je m'engouffrais dans la forêt, courant à en perdre l'haleine. Mes pieds étaient douloureux. Ils n'avaient aucune protection et je sentais les épines, les banches mortes et tous plein d'autres choses me rentrer dans la peau. Je m'en fichais. Je voulais juste partir d'ici.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai couru. Je dus un moment m'arrêter pour reprendre mon souffle. Dés que je me stoppais, mes jambes cédèrent sous mon corps. Je me retrouvais à genoux, cherchant à reprendre mon souffle. Je sentis quelque chose de frais sur mes joues. Je passais ma main dessus pour me rendre enfin compte que je pleurais. Je regardais derrière moi. Personne. Etais-je tranquille ? Alors que je posais la question, je me retrouvais soudain dans une ombre. Je regardais devant moi pour pousser un cri de terreur et commençais à m'écarter. Il ne m'en laissa pas le temps. Il me prit le poignet et me releva de force. Son regard de couleur émeraude était chargé de fureur, ce qui me dissuada tout de suite de me débattre. Ca n'aurait fait qu'aggraver la situation. Sans ménagement, il me jeta sur ses épaules puis il se mit à courir dans le sens inverse. Je dus fermer les yeux pour ne pas vomir. Mon dieu ce qu'il courrait vite. Il ne pouvait définitivement être humain. En quelques secondes à peine, je me retrouvais à nouveau dans cette maudite chambre. Il me jeta sur le lit et se retourna pour fermer la porte. Je reculais jusqu'à la tête de lit. Je voulais mettre le plus de distance entre nous. Enfin, il se tourna vers moi. Je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser un petit cri terrorisé quand je croisais son regard furieux.

**-Pourquoi es-tu parti **? commença t'il d'une étrangement calme. **Tu n'en avais pas le droit.**

J'ouvrais la bouche pour répondre mais aucun son ne sorti. Oh, pitié, s'il y a un quelconque dieu qui existe vraiment, faite qu'il me sorte de cet enfer. Il grimpa sur le lit pour s'approcher de moi, bien trop près à mon gout.

**-N'essaye plus jamais de partir. Tu dois rester ici.**

**-Pourquoi, réussis je à dire d'une toute petite voix chargé de sanglots. Vous…vous allez me tuer ?**

**-Arrête de dire ça,** hurla t'il.

Je me recroquevillais sur moi-même un peu plus, cherchant à me protéger. Sa main glissa sur ma joue pour aller jusqu'à mes cheveux qu'il agrippa pour approcher mon visage du sien.

**- Écoute-moi bien, Isabella. Tu m'appartiens, désormais. Tu ferras donc tout ce que je dirais. Ne cherche surtout pas t'enfuir, tu n'y arriveras pas. Tu resteras avec moi pour toujours.**

Puis il pressa ses lèvres contre les miennes. Un sentiment de dégout m'envahit. Mes larmes coulèrent de plus belle. Il m'embrassait avec hargne, m'appuyant contre l'oreiller. Sa langue pénétra dans ma bouche et entreprit de l'envahir, de la posséder. C'était humiliant. Il était bien plus fort que moi, je ne pouvais pas lui résister. Et puis, de toute façon, je n'avais plus la force de lui résister. Après un moment qui me sembla être une éternité, il me relâcha pour faire descendre sa bouche le long de mon cou. Je l'entendis inhaler mon odeur.

**-Ta peau semble tellement délicieuse,** murmura t'il.

Je sentis sa langue moite passé sur mon cou, ce qu'il me fit frissonner de dégout. Je laissais échapper une plainte de mes lèvres, ce qui le fit s'arrêter. Il se redressa et m'observa.

**-Pourquoi vous faites ça ?** Pleurnichais-je.** Je veux juste rentrer chez moi. Je vous en pris, je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez mais je ne peux rien pour vous. Laissez-moi partir.**

Ses mains glissèrent sous mon dos et il me redressa pour me serrer dans ses bras. Il était si tendre tout un coup, comparé à sa violence d'il y avait cinq minutes. Je l'entendis murmurer à mon oreille.

**-Ne pleure pas, par pitié Isabella. Je ne veux pas que tu pleure. J'ai besoin de toi. Je t'ai cherché si longtemps, mon âme sœur.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour tout le monde, voici donc le 5****ème**** chapitre. Merci pour vos commentaires qui me font vachement plaisir. Je suis très contente que cette fan fiction vous plaise autant.**

**Pour répondre à BEA, non, il n'a pas effacé Bella de la mémoire des gens vu qu'il ne l'a pas tuer. Pour ce qu'il est, vous aurez l'explication plus tard (et oui, je suis dégelasse parfois).**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre V**

Je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'il me disait. Son âme sœur ? C'était quoi, ça ? Celle qui lui était destiné ? C'était hors de question. Je ne lui appartenais pas. Je ne serais jamais son âme sœur. J'avais qu'une envie, c'était qu'il me lâche et qu'il me laisse seule. Mais bizarrement, je me sentais d'un coup mieux dans ses bras. Je m'agrippais à sa chemise qu'il avait du passer rapidement après son réveil, et plaqua mon visage contre son épaule, où je continuais à sangloter. Nous restâmes ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes. Il me caressait doucement les cheveux, murmurant des paroles apaisantes. Moi, je me contentais de tremper sa chemise, tout en respirant sa délicieuse odeur. J'étais si bien ainsi.

Puis, la réalité me revint à l'esprit. Il n'était pas seulement un homme à la beauté d'un dieu, il était aussi un meurtrier, triplé d'un monstre et d'un kidnappeur. Qui savait, à part lui, ce qu'il comptait me faire. Je le repoussais doucement et planta mon regard dans le sien, cherchant à être la plus forte possible.

**- Qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi m'avez-vous enlever ? **

**-Je m'appelle Edward. C'est tout ce dont tu as besoin de savoir pour l'instant. Bon, je vais te laisser, j'ai des choses à faire. Tu vas rester bien sagement dans cette chambre. Si jamais tu me désobéis, je devrais te punir. C'est compris ?**

Sa menace me fit trembler. Il me laissa assise sur le lit et se dirigea vers la porte. Alors qu'il l'ouvrait, je l'interpelais. Il s'arrêta, sans se retourner vers moi.

**-Vous n'êtes pas humain. Qu'es ce que vous êtes ?**

**-Un démon.**

Et il sortit, me laissant seule avec ma stupeur et ma frayeur. J'entendis le loquet de la porte se tournait. Mon ventre se serra. Je me précipitais sur la poignet et la tirais. Je me mis à taper des poing la porte et à l'appeler.

**-Attendez. Laissez-moi sortir. J'ai faim. Vous ne pouvez pas me laisser là. S'il vous plait.**

Aucune réponse. Il était déjà parti. Je donnais un coup de pied de rage à la porte, avant de me souvenir par la douleur que je n'avais pas de chaussure. Je poussais un gémissement de douleur et alla m'asseoir sur le lit. Tout en massant mes orteils douloureux, j'observais plus en détail la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais. Elle était principalement d'une douce couleur beige et très lumineuse, grâce aux nombreuses fenêtres. Sur le mur gauche était installé de grandes étagères remplis de livre, certain semblant très vieux. Des fauteuils étaient disposés devant. A l'opposé, il y avait une porte que je n'avais pas remarquée avant. Je m'y dirigeais et vis qu'il s'agissait d'une immense salle de bain, qui menait à un dressing tout aussi grand. Voir l'immense baignoire en marbre blanc me donna envie de me laver. Je fis couler l'eau jusqu'au bord et me glisser dedans, après avoir retiré la robe. L'eau était chaude. Elle me fit un bien fou. La sueur qui recouvrait mon corps disparut, comme la terre sur mes pieds. Je m'adossais contre le bord et fermais les yeux, me détendant complètement, tellement même que je finis par m'endormir.

**- Réveille-toi.**

Ca fut cet ordre qui me sortit de mon sommeil. Edward était penché au dessus de moi. Je ne mis cette fois que quelques secondes pour me rendre compte dans quel situation je me trouvais. Je poussais un cri et rabattit mes jambes contre mon corps pour masquer ma nudité. Ma réaction le fit sourire, ce qui ne me plus pas.

**-Ca ne sert à rien de cacher ton corps, il finira par m'appartenir. Maintenant, sors de là, tu vas prendre froid**

Je pris un dégouté. Il était hors de question que je le laisse me toucher. Qu'il retourne en enfer et qu'il y reste. Décidée à ce qu'il ne me voit pas nue, je ne bougeais pas. Il poussa un soupir exaspéré.

**-Isabella, ça suffit. Sors de ce bain tout de suite où je te sors moi-même.**

Il m'appelait par mon prénom. Je le détestais. Mais il était hors de question que je lui dise de m'appelait Bella. C'était comme ci je voulais être proche de lui. Hors, c'était hors de question. Je ne bougeais pas, m'écartant un peu de lui. Ses yeux se remplirent de colère et il m'attrapa par les bras pour me tirer hors de l'eau. Je poussais un petit cri de surprise, puis me mis à me débattre, tout en cherchant à couvrir mon corps. Il me prit dans ses bras et me ramena dans la chambre. Dés que je fus sur le lit, je me glissais sous les couvertures pour cacher ma nudité, ce qui le fit sourire.

**-Un jour, tu ne serras plus gêné de me montrer ton corps.**

Dans tes rêves. Mais je ne répondis rien, me contentant de lui jeté un regard noir. Son sourire grandit un peu plus, puis il s'éloigna du lit et revint avec un plateau remplie de nourriture fumante.

**-Mange.**

**-Je n'ai pas faim.**

Il était hors de question que je montre le moindre signe de faiblesse devant lui. Mais malheureusement, mon ventre n'était pas d'accord. A peine eus je fini ma phrase qu'il gargouilla, réclamant la nourriture. Mon visage s'empourpra, tandis qu'il riait. Je le regardais se moquer de moi. Il était encore plus beau, à rire ainsi. Mais il ne fallait pas que je me laisse aller. Reprends-toi, Bella.

**-Bon, maintenant mange,** reprit-il une fois calmé.

**-Non.**

Même si j'avais faim, je ne voulais pas mangé. Pas une nourriture qu'il avait préparée.

**-Isabella, si tu ne le fait, je t'y forcerais. Tu as faim et il est hors de question que je te laisse sans rien dans le ventre. Maintenant mange.**

Je soupirais de résignation et pris les couverts. Il m'humiliait déjà assez comme ça, pas la peine de lui tendre une autre perche pour qu'il joue avec moi. Je le détestais.

Pendant que je mangeais les pates qu'il m'avait préparé, et qui étaient délicieuse, au passage, Edward m'observait en souriant. J'essayais de l'ignorer au mieux, même si je sentais son regard brulant sur moi. Ca me tapait sur les nerfs. J'avais soudain l'envie de lui jetais mon assiette dans la tronche. Mais je ne pouvais pas faire cela. Sa réaction serait violente et il pourrait me blesser, vu qu'il affirmait ne pas vouloir me tuer. A cette pensée, je tremblais.

Edward se leva et partit dans la salle de bain. Il revient très vite avec un peignoir bleu nuit qu'il me mit sur les épaules. Je ne comprenais pas.

**-Tu n'avais pas froid ? **Me demanda-t-il.

**-Pas vraiment.**

Il y eut à nouveau un silence pesant. Au bout d'un moment, Edward se dirigea vers la porte. Je l'arrêtais une nouvelle fois en l'appelant. Encore une fois, il ne se tourna pas vers moi.

**-Merci**, dis-je à contre cœur.

Il ne me répondit pas et sortit de la pièce, fermant la porte à clé derrière lui. Une fois que j'eus fini de manger, je sortis de lit pour enfiler quelque chose. Je ressortis de la salle de bain vêtu d'une robe à coutes manches de couleur beige, m'arrivant aux genoux. Je n'avais jamais été à l'aise en robe. Mais là, je n'avais pas le choix, vu que les seuls vêtements pour femme qu'il y avait dans ce dressing géant été des robes. Faudrait que je fasse avec, le temps que je reste ici.

J'étais toujours prête à m'enfuir à la moindre occasion. Il était hors de question que je reste ici pour toujours. Le problème, c'était que je ne savais pas du tout où j'étais. Et puis, vu la facilité avec laquelle il m'avait rattrapé, ça ne serrait pas facile de partir. Sans parler de sa colère une fois qu'il m'aurait de nouveau sous la main. Rien que cette idée me faisait trembler. Mon dieu, mais qu'avais-je fait pour mériter ça ?

Je me laissais tomber sur le lit, les yeux perdu dans les vagues. Il ne me laisserait jamais sortir de cette chambre, apparemment. Qu'allais-je faire quand je serais seule ici ? Que faisait-il quand il partait ? Qu'allait-il me faire une fois revenu ? Cette dernière question me préoccupait le plus. J'avais vu son désir dans son regard, quand il me regardait. Quand allait-il passer à l'acte ? Bientôt surement, vu qu'il ne semblait pas très patient. Mon dieu, rien qu'y penser m'effrayer. Il était bien plus fort que moi. Je ne pourrais pas lui résister.

La peur revenait, envahissant mon esprit. Je fermais les yeux et essayait de me calmer. Être terrorisé ne me servirait à rien. Il fallait que je me calme. Je me forçais à respirer régulièrement.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restais comme ça, mais le démon revint. Il s'approcha de lit, le plus silencieusement possible, me croyant endormi surement.

**-Je veux sortir,** dis-je

**-Je sais, mais je ne peux te laisser sortir, mon ange. Tu en profiterais pour t'enfuir.**

Ce qui est tout à fait normal, mais je me retins de dire ça à haute voix.

**- Je veux partir.**

**-Tu ne peux pas, tu dois rester ici**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir.**

C'était la phrase de trop, qui me sortit de mes gongs. Je me redressais aussitôt, lui jetant un regard remplie de haine.

**-Si, j'ai besoin de la savoir. Je n'ai rien demandé moi. Si j'avais le choix, je serrais chez moi, avec mes amies. Je ne vois pas la raison pour laquelle tu me garde ici et je veux la savoir. Vous aimerez, vous, vous retrouver enfermer dans une maison sans pouvoir sortir et cohabiter avec un type qui pourrait vous blesser au moindre faux pas.**

**-Isabella, ça suffit,** tonna t'il

**-Nan, ça suffit pas, répondis-je, haussant le ton. Je veux partir. Vous n'avez pas le droit de me retenir ici. C'est illégal. Mon père est de la police. Il a déjà dût signaler ma disparition. Les autorités finiront par me retrouver et vous finirez votre vie en prison. Vous dites que je suis votre âme sœur ou je ne sais quoi, mais ça ne veut rien dire pour moi. Je vous déteste, je vous hais, je…**

**-SILENCE**

Il avait hurlé. Je me rendis compte que j'avais dépassé les bornes. Son visage était rempli de colère. Il m'attrapa par les cheveux et m'approcha de son visage.

**-Je vais être clair avec toi, mon cœur. Tu m'appartiens, c'est-à-dire que je peux faire de toi ce que je veux. Tu m'étais destiné et personne ne t'enlèvera à moi. La police, le FBI ou tous ce que tu veux ne te trouverons jamais ici. Tu resteras avec moi pour toujours. Et si jamais tu ne m'obéis pas, je te punirais jusqu'à ce que tu t'en souviennes, c'est clair ?**

Je hochais de la tête. Un gémissement passa à travers mes lèvres. J'étais de nouveau entrain de pleurer. Quelle idée aussi de l'avoir mis en colère. Il me faisait encore plus peur que d'habitude. Il finit par me lâcher et sortit de nouveau de la pièce en m'enfermant. Je fondis en larme, ne retenant pas mes sanglots. Qu'est ce qu'il allait m'arriver maintenant ?

* * *

**Et voilà, la suite au prochain chapitre. J'espère que celui-ci vous a plut. Je n'écrirais pas tout de suite la suite vu que je dois aussi m'occuper de mon autre fan fiction. Enfaite, je ferrais une fois l'un, une fois l'autre. Donc voilà, soyez patient.**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Et voilà enfin le nouveau chapitre. Désolé pour l'attente. J'ai malheureusement plus beaucoup de temps en ce moment. Mais bon, le voilà finalement. Par contre, je pense que, à partir de ce chapitre, les autres chapitres seront plus courts. Enfin, on verra bien.**

**Voilà voilà, bonne lecture.

* * *

**

**Chapitre VI :**

Les jours passèrent. Ils étaient vides. Comme moi. Je me réveillais le matin, seule. Il y avait un plateau sur la table pour moi, rempli de nourriture. Le premier jour, je n'y avais pas touché et il s'était énervé contre moi. Donc maintenant, je jetais tout aux toilettes pour lui faire croire que j'avais mangé. Je passais ma journée allongé sur le lit, à fixer le plafond. Mes yeux étaient secs. Je ne pouvais plus pleurer. Je ne parlais plus. Quand il revenait, le soir, je faisais semblant de dormir. Je savais qu'il voulait utiliser mon corps, c'était facile à deviner, sinon pourquoi me garderait-il en vie ? Mais il n'osait pas me réveiller. Il se contentait de se coucher à mes cotés.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il faisait de ses journées, et personnellement, je m'en moquais bien. Je n'avais plus vraiment conscience de la réalité. On m'avait privé de ma liberté. Je me rendais enfin compte à quel point elle était précieuse. Avec elle disparaissait bien des choses. Mon avenir, mes espoirs de revoir ma famille, mes amis. Il m'avait privé de tout ça sans raison apparente. Son âme sœur ? Ces mots n'avaient strictement aucun sens pour moi. En ne pensant qu'à lui-même, il m'avait tout prit. Il ne me restait rien. Alors je faisais la seule chose que je parvenais à imaginer dans mon esprit vide de tout.

Je me laissais mourir.

C'était la seule chose à faire. Je ne savais pas exactement combien de temps mon corps allait supporter le manque de nourriture. Je voulais qu'il craque le plus vite possible, pour que je sois enfin libéré de ce monstre.

* * *

Ca faisait maintenant un peu plus d'une semaine que j'étais là. Enfin, il me semblait. Edward revint plus tôt que prévu. Il me trouva dans la même position que je prenais chaque jour maintenant. Allongé sur le dos, les yeux rivé sur le plafond. Je le sentis s'approcher doucement de moi. Il s'assit sur le lit.

**-Isabella ?**

Je ne répondis pas. J'avais perdu mes mots en même temps que mes larmes et ma liberté. Je n'avais plus la force d'ouvrir la bouche. Je continuais à fixer le plafond.

**- Isabella, regarde-moi.**

Il s'énervait, je l'entendais. Alors je tournais enfin mon regard éteint, vide d'expression, vers lui. Je crus voir de la tristesse et du remord dans ses yeux. Ca devait être ma faim qui me donnait des hallucinations. Ce type n'était pas capable de la moindre compassion, du moindre remord. Il était égoïste et cruel.

**-Isabella, que t'arrive t'il ? Réponds-moi.**

Je n'avais rien à lui dire. Et de toute façon, je ne savais plus parler. Je détournais de nouveau le regard. Je préférais le plafond. Cela l'énerva.

**-Ca suffit, Isabella. Je t'ai dit de me regarder.**

Il me prit par le menton et me força à le regarder. Son visage se figea dans masque d'horreur. De son autre main, il me caressa la joue.

**-Tu es glacé. **

Ah oui, peut-être. Je ne ressentais rien, alors je ne savais pas. Il se releva et partit en direction de la salle de bain. J'entendis l'eau qui coulait. Je ne m'étais pas laver depuis plusieurs jours. Cela m'aurait choqué avant, mais maintenant, je m'en fichais pas mal. Si mon odeur pouvait l'éloigner de moi, ça m'irait.

Il revint et me souleva délicatement pour m'emmener dans la salle adjacente. Là, il m'ôta ma robe et me fit rentrer dans le bassin fumant. Je ne réagis même pas quand je me retrouvais nue devant lui. Cela dut finir de l'alarmer.

**-Isabella, que t'arrive t'il ? Dis le moi, par pitié.**

Il s'en voulait ? T'en mieux. C'était sa faute après tout si j'étais dans cet état. Je voulus le lui dire. J'ouvris la bouche, mais seulement un râle rauque franchit mes lèvres. Ma gorge était bien trop sèche pour que je parle. Edward s'en rendit compte. Il se dirigea vers l'évier avec l'un des verres à dents posé juste à côté, le remplit et revint vers moi pour me faire boire. Je n'avais plus assez de force pour l'en empêcher. J'avalais docilement. L'eau coula jusqu'à mon estomac, ce qui le réveilla aussitôt. Il se mit à gronder, réclament comme jamais de la nourriture. Le démon l'entendit.

**-Tu as faim ? Mais je t'ai donné de la nourriture il y a trois heures. Et je ne t'en avais donné par qu'un peu. Pourtant, tu as tout mangé. Tu ne peux pas avoir faim aussi vite. A moins…**

Il était d'un coup mécontent. Il comprenait enfin ce qu'il se passait.

**-Tu ne te nourris plus, c'est ça ? Tu jette tout dans les toilettes pour que je croie que tu manges.**

Je ne répondis pas. Il n'avait pas besoin de réponse pour qu'il sache que c'était vrai.

**-Mais bon sang, pourquoi tu fais ça ? Tu veux mourir ou quoi ?**

**-Oui.**

J'avais prononcé ce mot très faiblement. Pourtant il l'entendit parfaitement. Son visage se fit horrifié. Il se mit à hurler.

**- POURQUOI VEUX-TU MOURIR ? TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT. TU NE DOIS PAS ME QUITTER. TU DOIS RESTER AVEC MOI. POURQUOI CHERCHE TU AS METTRE FIN A TES JOURS ?**

**-C'est votre faute. Vous m'avez tout pris. Ma liberté, mon avenir, mon bonheur. Je ne suis plus rien maintenant. Je me sens vide. Je le suis devenue. Ca ne sert maintenant plus à rien de vivre dans ses conditions.**

Ce que je dis paru le choquer. Tant mieux, qu'il se rende compte de ce qu'il avait fait.

Il ne dit plus rien par la suite. Au bout d'un moment, il me sortit de la baignoire. Je me laissais faire comme une poupée. Il me fit mettre une autre robe et me coucha avant de quitter la pièce. Il revint vite avec un nouveau plateau. Cette fois, il me força à tout manger, doucement bien sur car mon estomac n'était plus habitué à recevoir de la nourriture. Dés que j'eus fini, je me sentis fatigué. Edward m'allongea et je ne tardais pas à sombrer dans le noir.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre où Bella nous pètes un câble et où Edward nous parait bien gentil. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, comme les précédents. Bonne lecture ^^.**

* * *

**Chapitre VII:**

Les jours suivant, Edward les passa à mes côtés. Je ne comprenais pas quel genre d'emploi du temps il avait, mais en même temps, je m'en fichais. Nous ne nous adressions pas la parole. En tout cas, je ne lui parlais, malgré ses tentatives de me faire prononcer un son. Je n'avais rien à lui dire. Je le haïssais. Et je le faisais bien ressentir. Ca avait l'air de le blesser. Tant mieux. Qu'il se rend compte de ce qu'il avait provoqué. S'il devait en vouloir à quelqu'un, qu'il s'en prend à lui-même. Et qu'il se tue, au passage, ça m'arrangerait.

Je reprenais doucement de forces. En tout cas, assez pour m'opposer à lui. Faut croire que la captivité ne me réussissait pas. Je devenais audacieuse. Qui aurait cru que j'oserais tenir tête contre mon ravisseur. Pas moi. Mais là, je me sentais capable de tout. Je n'avais rien à perdre de toute façon. Il était hors de question que je me soumette.

Il devait être midi. Edward revint avec un nouveau plateau fumant. De la soupe surement. Attend tu vas voir.

Il me redressa puis approcha une cuillère de ma bouche. Je ne l'ouvrais pas. Je le vis froncer des sourcils.

**-Isabella, ouvre la bouche. Il faut que tu manges.**

Dans tes rêves. Si je n'ai pas envie de manger, ce serra certainement pas toi qui va m'y forcer. Comme réponse, je tournais la tête. Je pouvais le sentir s'énerver. M'en fiche. Qu'il me tue, comme ça, je serrais tranquille. Bon, ce n'était pas vraiment le raisonnement que je devais avoir mais bon, j'étais dans une situation que ne prêtait pas au bon sens.

**- Isabella, regarde-moi.**

T'as pas compris que plus tu me donnais d'ordre, moins je serrais docile ? Attends, tu vas voir, je vais te le montrer. Je me retournais et du revers de la main, j'envoyais au sol le plateau. Toute la soupe se rependit sur le sol. Puis je me détournais, montrant mon dos au démon. La suite se déroula très vite.

En une seconde, j'étais plaqué contre le lis, allongé, Edward me dominant. Ses yeux, devenu rouge, brillaient de colère. Bizarrement, contrairement à la dernière fois que je les avais vus, je n'étais pas terrifié. Nous restâmes ainsi sans rien dire pendant plusieurs secondes. C'est moi qui rompis le silence.

**-Je croyais que tu devais me punir si je ne t'obéissais pas. Vas-y. Et tue-moi, pendant que tu y es, je serrais enfin débarrassé de toi.**

Waouh, Bella devient courageuse. Euh, nan, pas courageuse. Bella devient folle.

**-Je ne te punirais pas pour l'instant. Tu es trop faible et je ne veux pas te tuer.**

**-Mais vas-y, ne te gène pas, je ne demande que ça.**

Plus je parlais, plus sa colère disparaissait pour laisser une expression horrifié.

**- Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à me quitter ? Pourquoi me déteste tu tant ?**

Attendez, je rêve ou il ne vient pas de me demander pourquoi je le haïssais. Il est débile ma parole. Ca paraissait normal nan ? Je commençais rire.

**-A ton avis. C'est vrai, je suis dans l'erreur. Je devrais t'adorer, te vénérer. Je ne devrais pas savoir comment te remercier de m'avoir enlevé, de me séquestré, de me menacé de me punir si je ne fais pas ce que tu dis. Je dois devenir folle. N'importe qui t'aurait remercié dix milles fois pour s'être fait priver de sa liberté. N'importe qui serait entrain de t'obéir docilement. Tu n'as vraiment pas de chance, tu es tombé sur la seule personne qui devrait agir normalement. Alors tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je te hais ?**

Sa mine était totalement déconfite. Un brusque sentiment de culpabilité me serra le cœur. Je le chassais très vite. C'était lui que devait se sentir coupable, pas moi.

**-Je n'avais pas le choix**

**-On a toujours le choix, mon cher. Enfin, la plupart du temps. Car ce n'est pas mon cas, à cause de toi.**

Son regard chercha à échapper au mien. Plus je parlais et plus il était mal. J'étais contente de moi. Alors pourquoi je m'en voulais en même temps.

**-Qu'est ce que je dois faire pour que tu commence à m'aimer ?**

**-Tu pourrais me relâcher, ce serra un bon début. Quoi que, je ne t'aimerais pas même si tu me laissais partir. Tu vois je suis du genre rancunière. En même temps, qui ne le serrait pas dans ma situation.**

Le silence se réinstalla. Ce fut de nouveau moi qui le brisa.

**-Enfaite, tu as deux choix. Soit tu me libère, soit je me laisse mourir. Et tu auras beau me punir ou me torturer pour que j'arrête de me laisser dépérir, je continuerais. Tu dis que je suis ton âme-sœur. Même si pour moi ça ne veut rien dire, j'en déduis que tu m'aime bien, sinon tu ne te donnerais pas tant de mal pour me garder en vie. Si tu m'aimes vraiment, tu dois me laisser partir.**

**-Je ne peux pas.**

**-Si tu peux. Il suffit d'ouvrir cette porte et de la laisser ouverte pour que je puisse sortir de cette maison.**

**-Non, tu ne comprends pas, j'ai besoin de toi. Si tu pars, c'est moi qui dépérirais.**

Imaginer cela me pinça le cœur. J'avais l'impression qu'il était sur le point de me supplier de rester. Il me fit l'effet d'un grand enfant qui avait grand besoin d'une attention particulière. Ah non, Bella, ne t'attendrit pas.

**-Tu vois, ça, je m'en contre fiche. Tu ne croyais quand même pas quand me retenant contre mon gré ici, j'allais finir par t'aimer. Je veux ma liberté. Sinon, tu n'auras bientôt plus qu'un cadavre.**

**-En clair, tu me condamne à mort.**

Je fus choqué par son affirmation. Que voulait-il dire ?

**-Si tu meurs, je ne pourrais pas survivre longtemps. Si tu pars, je vais déprimer jusqu'à ce que, soit tu reviens, soit je meurs.**

**-Mais pourquoi ferais tu ça ? Je ne suis qu'une étrangère qui a aperçu quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas dût voir.**

**-Si seulement tu avais oublié, comme les autres. J'aurais pu te faire la cour, comme j'avais prévue de le faire quand j'aurais rencontré mon âme-sœur. Il a fallu que je te trouve au moment où j'effaçais quelqu'un, et en plus que tu te souviennes de tout. Ca a tout gâché.**

Furieux à cette idée, il se redressa et sortit de la pièce, fermant la porte derrière lui. Moi, je me sentais bien. Ca fait du bien de dire tout ce qu'on a sur le cœur. Ouais, mais alors, pourquoi je me sentais coupable de toute la peine que j'avais provoqué en lui ?


	8. Chapitre 8

Et voici un nouveau chapitre. A partir de là, les choses vont commencer à s'améliorer pour Bella. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre VIII :**

Je me réveillais à nouveau. Comme chaque fois que j'ouvrais les yeux, j'espérais dure comme fer que ce que je vivais n'était qu'un rêve. Mais à chaque fois, je me retrouvais dans cette chambre, dans ce lit immense et mes espoirs étaient brisés. Encore. D'habitude, j'en pleurais de rage, mais cette fois, rien. Je m'étais résigné. Plus rien n'allait changer. Je resterais ici, dans cette chambre jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Bizarrement, cette idée ne me rendit pas triste. C'était comme si quelque chose avait changé en moi en même temps que je comprenne la vérité. J'allais rester ici, c'était irréfutable. Un sourire décora mes lèvres. J'étais bien décidé à en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à mon kidnappeur. De toute façon, je n'avais plus rien à perdre.

Tien, en parlant de ce cher Edward, je l'entendais qui s'approchait. Ses pas résonnaient dans le couleur derrière cette porte toujours fermé. D'habitude, je n'entendais rien mais là, j'entendais bien les bruits de talons aiguilles qui frappé le sol…..Talons aiguilles ? Ah non, ce n'est pas lui alors. Ah moins qui s'est décidé de se déguiser en femme et là, je commencerais à m'inquiéter pour sa santé mental.

La clé tourna et la porte s'ouvrit violemment. De là où j'étais, je ne pouvais pas voir l'inconnue, qui se précipita à mon chevet, un énorme sourire sur les lèvres. Elle était plutôt petite et fine, les cheveux bruns s'arrêtant à ses épaules, les yeux verts comme ceux d'Edward. Il ne manquait plus que les oreilles pointues et on avait une petite elfe.

**-Bonjour, je m'appelle Alice. Je suis la sœur d'Edward. Je suis contente de te rencontrer. Tu es donc Isabella. Je suis désolé si je te dérange. Edward m'avait dit de ne pas venir te voir parce que tu étais malade mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui voler la clé. J'avais trop envie de te rencontrer. Alors c'est vrai, tu es une humaine. Ca se voit au premier coup d'œil. Quand mon frère m'avait dit qu'il avait trouvé son âme sœur, j'étais folle de joie. Puis quand il m'a dit que tu étais humaine, j'ai eu du mal à le croire. D'habitude, nos âmes sœurs sont d'autres démons. Pas forcement de la même espèce que nous mais des démons quand même. C'est très rare qu'un des notre prend pour compagne un humain. Mais bon, Edward n'a jamais fait comme tout le monde. En tout cas, je suis contente que tu ais accepté de vivre avec lui. Même si les liens d'âmes sœurs sont moins puissants pour les humains que pour nous, tu aurais fini par ne plus passer de lui. Alors autant que vous viviez tout de suite ensemble. Et puis…Isabella ? Que se passe-t-il ?**

Sans pouvoir me retenir, je m'étais mise à pleurer. Alice se trompait lourdement. Je n'étais pas la de mon plein gré. C'était pour ça que j'étais dans cet état. J'avais un peu de peine pour elle, malgré qu'elle soit comme lui un démon. Son frère lui avait menti. Elle l'idolâtrait, visiblement. Je ne voulais pas la blesser, elle avait l'air si gentille. Mais j'avais horreur du mensonge, spécialement quand il me concernait. J'allais donc le lui dire.

**-Tu te trompe Alice.**

**-Comment ça ?**

**-Je n'ai pas choisi d'être ici. C'est Edward qui l'a décidé.**

**- Que veux-tu dire ?**

**-C'est pourtant clair. Il m'a enlevé. Il m'a arraché à ma vie, à ma famille, à mes amis. Il me garde enfermé ici depuis maintenant un mois. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il a fermé la porte si ce n'est pour m'empêcher de partir. Et pourquoi croit-tu que je suis dans cet état ? J'ai arrêté de me nourrir pour pouvoir le quitter. Je ne voulais plus le voir. Et si pour ça je devais mourir, j'étais prête à le faire.**

Je m'arrêtais de lui parler. Elle semblait choquée de ce que je venais de lui apprendre.

**-Il m'a dit qu'il avait fermé la porte car tu étais fragile et que n'importe qui pouvait te faire du mal. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait te protéger.**

**-C'est peut-être vrai. Mais au départ, c'était pour m'empêcher de sortir. Quand je me suis réveillé ici pour la première fois, dans ses bras, je me suis sauvé en courant. J'étais dans la forêt quand il m'a rattrapé, depuis, je ne suis pas sortit. **

Son visage était marqué par l'effroi et le doute. Elle ne savait visiblement que penser. Utilisant mes seules forces que j'avais récupérer, je me redressais et lui pris la main, la serrant le plus possible.

**-Je t'en pris Alice, dit lui de me laisser partir. Je veux rentrer chez moi. Il n'est rien pour moi, rien de tout. J'aurais peut-être pu l'aimer un jour, mais en m'enlevant, il a brisé toutes ses chances. Je t'en supplie, fait quelques choses.**

**-Mais si tu pars, il ne pourra survivre sans toi, finit t'elle par répondre, après un moment de silence.**

**-Si je reste ici, c'est moi qui ne survivrais pas.**

Je la vis s'éloigner et se dirigez vers la porte. Elle la laissa grande ouverte en sortant. Je pouvais entendre aux bruits de ses pas qu'elle n'était pas contente. Au bout d'un long moment, je pus l'entendre crier :

**-EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN, VIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE. NOUS DEVONS PARLER.**

Apparemment, elle était partie l'engueuler. Je voulais absolument voir ça. Et puis, il fallait que je profite que la porte soit ouverte. Edward ne s'en rendrait pas tout de suite compte. Je pourrais ainsi m'échapper une bonne fois pour toutes cette fois. Enfin, je l'espérais. Difficilement, je sortis de lit et sortis de la chambre.


	9. Chapitre 9

Désolé pour ce long temps de réponse. J'ai eu une petite panne d'inspiration. Normalement pour les prochains chapitres, ça devrait aller.

* * *

**Chapitre IX**

Malgré la faiblesse de mes jambes qui ne cessaient de trembler, j'arrivais à avancer. Il me fut facile de me repérer car il suffisait d'entre les éclats de voix qui résonnait dans le couloir. Glissant plus que marchant, j'arrivais enfin devant la porte d'où venait toutes ses voix, qui était entrouverte. Je pouvais entendre la voix d'Alice, qui était furieuse.

**-Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? Tu m'as dit qu'elle était ton âme sœur. Pourquoi la traites-tu ainsi ?**

Il y un long silence. Edward ne semblait pas disposer à répondre, ce qui énerva visiblement sa sœur.

**-Edward, je te parle et j'aimerais que tu répondes à ma question. Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas courtisé, comme tous les autres hommes le font. Tu as déjà eu plein d'aventure avec d'autres démones, tu devrais savoir comment ça marche. Alors pourquoi n'as-tu pas trouvé un moyen de l'aborder sans l'enlever ?**

**-J'ai essayé, figure toi, et elle s'est sauver dés qu'elle m'a vu. Si je n'avais pas réagis, elle aurait tout raconté à la police. Et soit on l'aurait prise pour une folle et on l'aurait envoyé dans un asile, soit on la croyait et la chasse au démon reprenait. J'ai pas eu le choix, Alice. Si je l'avais laissé partir, je l'aurais perdu, alors que je l'avais à peine trouvé.**

Il y eu de nouveau un silence. Cette fois, ce fut une voix masculine qui m'était inconnu qui le brisa.

**-Pourquoi a-t-elle eu peur de toi, Edward ? Quand tu as tenté de l'approcher, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle te voyait. Comment vous êtes vous rencontrer ?**

**-Lorsque j'ai effacé quelqu'un, répondit t'il d'un air résigné après un nouveau silence. Elle est arrivée alors que j'absorbais ce type et elle m'a vu. Il se trouve que ma proie la connaissait. Elle s'est enfuit et j'ai préférer d'abord rester à l'écart pour l'observer. Et le soir où je l'ai enlevé, elle m'a dit qu'elle se souvenait du meurtre.**

**-Bien sur, grand benêt, reprit le type. Tu as peut-être oublié, mais quand nous effaçons quelqu'un, tout le monde oubli cette personne sauf ce qui ont vu sa disparition. Eux n'oublient rien du tout. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'on s'évertue à te rentrer ça dans le crâne.**

**-Ouais bon ça va, j'ai fais une petite boulette.**

**-Pas qu'une petite, reprit Alice. Et comment tu comptes te rattraper. En libérant Isabella ?**

**-NON !**

**-Alors comment, hein ? Tu vois bien qu'en la gardant ici, elle dépérit, non ?**

**-Je l'ai vu, ça. Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je croyais qu'en la forçant à m'obéir, elle ne finirait pas accepter cette vie. Mais elle m'a dit préféré mourir que continuer à vivre avec moi. Au début, elle était terrorisé, mais quand elle a comprit que je ne la tuerais pas et que je la garderais ici pour toujours, elle a commencé à être plus audacieuse. Elle m'a supplié plusieurs fois de la laisser partir. Et à chaque fois, ça me brisait le cœur. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, Alice. Je sens que je vais devenir fou.**

Sa tirade me bouleversa. J'avais toujours cru que les sentiments qu'il avait pour moi étaient issu d'un esprit déranger, pervers. Je l'avais pour quelqu'un de dérangé. Mais enfaite, il ne savait juste pas comme si prendre. Il s'était mis dans une situation impossible et cherchait désespérément à en sortir sans me perdre. Peut-être que si je n'avais pas assister à ce maudit meurtre, il m'aurait retrouvé un jour et je serais tombé amoureuse de lui. Et quand il m'aurait déclaré qu'il n'était pas humain, ça ne m'aurait rien fait, j'aurais continué à l'aimer.

Non, je ne devais pas penser comme ça. Peu importe ce qu'il ressent vraiment ou ce qui aurait pu ce passer. Je ne pouvais plus rester ici. Je ne voulais plus rester avec ces gens qui se disaient être des démons. Il fallait que je m'en aille.

**-Edward**, reprit Alice, **je sais que c'est dur, mais je pense que la meilleur solution, c'est de la laisser partir.**

**-JAMAIS**

J'en avais assez entendu. Visiblement, même Alice ne pouvait pas m'aider en résonnant son frère. Et puis en même temps, qui aiderait-elle d'abord ? Un membre de sa famille ou un parfaite inconnue qui n'était même pas un démon comme elle, vu que visiblement elle l'était ? Je me remis en marche jusqu'au escalier. Une fois en bas, cette fois, au lieu de sortir par derrière, je partis par devant.

Dés que je fus dehors, j'eus l'impression qu'il y avait un poids en moins sur mes épaules et que mes forces me revenaient. Après avoir respiré un bon coup l'air frais, je me dirigeais vers la grille qui était la dernière barrière entre moi et ma liberté.

* * *

Voila voila. Le chapitre est un peu court, désolé. Le prochain chapitre serra drôle, avec l'apparition de deux personnages que vous ne connaissez pas ^^. A bientôt


	10. Chapitre 10

Histoire de me rattraper, voici un nouveau chapitre. Deux chapitre en un jour, je suis fière de moi. Profitez bien de ce chapitre, où un personnage un peu bizarre fait son apparition. Bon lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre X:**

Je courais vers la grille, qui était la dernière barrière entre moi et la liberté. Je devais me dépêcher, car il se rendrait vite compte de ma disparition. Je courrais à toute allure dans l'herbe, évitant le gravier qui pourrait me blesser vu que je n'avais pas de chaussure à ce moment.

Je finis par arriver devant l'imposante porte de métal. Dés que je l'aurais passé, je pourrais demander à quelqu'un de me conduire au plus vite à un commissariat et le cauchemar serrait enfin fini. Alors que je pensais à ça, l'image d'Edward me revint à l'esprit, son regard rempli d'une tristesse immense. A cette pensée, mon cœur se serra de remord…et de tristesse ? Non, je n'étais pas triste de le quitter. Il fallait que j'arrête de penser à lui, que je l'oubli une bonne fois pour toute.

Je m'approchais donc pour ouvrir cette porte. Mais il ne fallut pas longtemps pour me rendre compte qu'il s'agissait d'un portail électrique. Il n'y avait pas de poignet. Vus l'état de mon corps et la taille de la porte, c'était évident que je ne pourrais pas l'ouvrir avec la force de mes bras. Il fallait donc que je grimpe au dessus. Mais là aussi c'était impossible. Il y avait très peu de prisme et ce n'était pas suffisant pour me permettre de passer au dessus.

Je me laissais tomber à genoux, les larmes coulant sans retenu. J'avais pu enfin sortir de cette maudite maison. J'allais pouvoir partir enfin mais cette stupide porte me bloquait. Je frappais le sol de mon poing, serrant les dents pour empêcher un sanglot de sortir.

**-C'est injuste. Pour quoi ça m'arrive ?**

**-Ca, je sais pas. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive au juste ? **

Je levais vivement la tête. Une jeune femme à la longue chevelure brun foncé attaché en queue haute me regardait, penchait vers moi. Cette femme était magnifique. Sa peau était pâle et semblait lisse comme de la soie, sans imperfection aucune. Son corps était mince et gracieux, tout en courbe. Mais c'était ses yeux qui attiraient l'attention. D'un beau pourpre. On aurait dit que du velours se cachait sous ses pupilles. Elle souriait de toutes ses dents, d'un blanc parfait, qui semblait étrangement extrêmement tranchante.

**-Qui…qui êtes vous ?**

**-Moi ? Je m'appelle Illicia. Et toi ?**

Sa voix était remplie de gaieté, comme si elle n'avait aucun problème, aucun soucis et qu'autour d'elle, tout était beau et rose.

**-Bella. Tu…tu es avec eux ?**

**-Qui ça, eux ?**

**-Les gens qui vivent ici ?**

**-Nan, je les connais pas.**

**-Mais comment êtes vous entré ?**

**-J'ai sauté.**

Je fronçais les yeux. Que voulait-elle dire. Qu'elle avait bondit au dessus de la grille ? Normalement, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'on dit à la première personne qu'on voit en entrant sans autorisation dans une maison. Et puis, ça m'étonnerait que ça soit possible.

**-Sauté…au dessus ?**

**-Ben ouais**

**-C'est impossible.**

**-Pas pour moi. Tu veux voir ?**

Septique, je hochais de la tête. Elle s'éloigna pour prendre de l'élan puis se mit à courir vers la grille et sauta. Mais au lieu de faire un petit bon de vingt centimètre comme je m'y attendais, elle décolla littéralement du sol, dépassant son problème les pointes du grillages et disparut derrière. Cinq secondes plus tard, elle faisait la même chose pour revenir vers moi.

**-Alors, t'en pense quoi ? Pas mal, hein ?**

Je restais sans voix. A l'entendre, ce n'était qu'un petit exploit fait pour impressionner.

**-Vous êtes quoi au juste ? Un démon ?**

**- Déjà, tutoie-moi, s'il te plait. Et non, je ne suis pas un démon.**

**-Ouf.**

**-Je suis un vampire.**

J'avais à peine eu le temps d'être soulager que ma panique revint à la charge. Un vampire. Je la croyais, forcement, après ce que je venais de voir. Même si c'était pas le moment, une question me vint à l'esprit.

**-Pourquoi vous pouvez sortir le jour, sans vous transformer en cendre ?**

**-C'est parce que je suis différente des autres de mon espèce. Et accessoirement la dernière. Mais bon, c'est pas important ça. Pourquoi tu pleurais, au faite ?**

Elle passait si vite à un nouveau sujet de conversation alors qu'elle venait de déclaré qu'elle était la dernière de son espèce. Soit elle s'en foutait royal, soit elle cachait sa peine derrière cette désinvolture. Et elle la cachait rudement bien dans ce cas là.

**-Je veux sortir d'ici et je ne peux pas**

**-Bah pourquoi tu le fais pas ?**

**- Je ne peux pas, la porte est fermée**

**-Bah saute au dessus.**

**-Je suis humaine, ça m'est impossible.**

**-Ah ouais, pas bête.**

Elle parut réfléchir un instant puis son visage s'éclaira, comme si elle avait eu l'idée du siècle. Puis elle se pencha vers moi et me souleva comme si je pesais le poids d'une plume.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, m'écriais-je ?**

**-Je te fais sortir. Accroche-toi.**

Elle recula de quelques pas puis courut et repassa au dessus de la barrière sans difficulté. Elle posa ensuite sur mes jambes qui ne tinrent pas et je me retrouvais à nouveau à terre.

**-Bah, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?** me demanda-t-elle.

**-Je n'ai plus de force. Je n'arrive pas à tenir debout.**

**-Bon ben, je vais te porter. Tu veux aller où ?**

**-Hein ? Mais…**

Je n'avais pas eu le temps de finir ma protestation que je me retrouvais déjà sur son dos, mes mains accrochaient à ses épaules et elle me tenant par les cuisses.

**-Alors, où on va ?**

**-Mais pourquoi tu m'aides ?**

**-Parce que j'en ai envie. C'est une bonne raison, nan ? Alors, où ?**

**-Euh vers un commissariat.**

**-Je sais pas où il en a. Bon ben, on va marchait tout droit, on trouvera bien un.**

Complètement surprise par son comportement et sa désinvolture, je la laissais faire, sans rien dire.

* * *

Et voilà. Illicia est un personnage de ma création donc pas touche ^^. A bientôt


	11. Chapitre 11

Et un nouveau chapitre. L'inspiration est enfin revenue, la machine est de nouveau en marche. Dans ce chapitre, un deuxième personnage bizarre apparait. Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre XI:**

Nous marchions depuis plusieurs minutes. Enfin…Illicia marchait en me portant. Nous n'avions pour l'instant rien croisé, que ce soit des êtres vivants ou des maisons. La demeure de ces maudits démons étaient complètement isolé. Si je n'étais pas tombé sur cette vampire qui m'emmenait maintenant loin d'ici, Edward m'aurait rattrapé en un instant dés qu'il se serrait rendu compte de ma disparition.

Je frémis à cette idée. Il allait se rendre compte tôt où tard que je n'étais plus là et il se mettrait à ma poursuite. Qu'arriverait-il à Illicia une fois qu'il nous trouverait ? Allait-il la tuer ? Surement. D'après ce que j'avais compris, il ne retenait avec moi seulement parce que j'étais son âme-sœur. Illicia, elle, était une parfaite inconnue. Il n'hésiterait pas à la tailler en pièce pour se venger. Mon dieu. Je ne voulais pas être la cause de sa mort. C'était une idée avec laquelle je ne pourrais pas vivre. Il fallait que je lui dise de me laisser. Avec de la chance, je trouverais une ville avant qu'Edward ne me trouve.

**-Hum, Illicia ?**

**-Oui ?**

**-Je pense que tu devrais me poser et partir. Tu risque d'être en danger avec moi.**

**-En danger ? Pourquoi ?**

**-Eh bien…un homme est à mes trousses et s'il nous trouve à deux, il te tuera.**

**-Je te rassure, c'est impossible.**

Elle semblait très confiante en elle. Un peu trop d'ailleurs pour sa sécurité. Peut-être le fait qu'elle soit vampire la rassurait-elle. Il fallait que je lui ouvre les yeux.

**-Illicia, ce type est un démon. Il va te tuer en un rien de temps**

**-Oh, un démon ? Ca fait très longtemps que j'en ai pas vu. Je me demande s'il ressemble à ceux que j'ai déjà croisés.**

Mais se rendait-elle compte du danger qui planait au dessus de sa tête ?

**- Illicia, écoute-moi. Il va te tuer si jamais il me trouve avec toi. Il se rendra compte que tu m'as aidé et ne se gênera pas pour te faire disparaître.**

**-Impossible, je suis immortelle.**

Elle ne comprenait décidément rien à rien. Je me doutais bien qu'elle l'était. Toutes les légendes disaient que les vampires vivaient éternellement. Mais elles disaient aussi qui pouvait mourir si on leur trancher la tête par exemple ou qu'on leur plantait un pieu dans le cœur. Peut-être n'étaient-elles pas vrai, mais elles prouvaient qu'un vampire, tout immortel qu'il était, pouvait perdre la vie.

**-Tu ne peux peut-être pas mourir de vieillesse, mais ça ne l'empêchera pas de tuer.**

**-Tu ne comprends pas, Bella. Personne ne peut me tuer. Pas parce que je suis un vampire. Je sais très bien qu'il y a plein de créature beaucoup plus puissante que moi. J'ai vécu plus de cinq milles ans, Bella. Et crois moi, on en apprend chose pendant ce l'abs de temps. Je sais bien qu'on peut tuer les vampires. Après tout, comme je te l'ai dit, je suis la dernière de mon espèce. Cela veut dire que tous les autres sont morts. Mais je suis différente des autres. Coupe moi la tête, je resterais inconsciente jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rattache à mon corps. Brule moi, mes cendres se regrouperont petit à petit pour reconstituer mon corps. Plante moi un pieu dans le cœur, mon sang coulera et ma plaie ne se refermera pas tant que ce morceau de bois y serra figé. Ensuite, mon corps reprendra sa forme.**

Elle était d'un coup très sérieuse. Moi j'étais sidérée. Déjà pouvoir vivre cinq milles ans, fallait le faire. Si d'autres créatures existent, je doute qu'elles puissent vivre autant de tant.

**-Comment es-ce possible ? Je veux dire, je te crois quand te dis être vampire et donc je me doute que tu es donc bien plus vieille que moi. Mais comment es ce possible que rien ne peut te tuer ?**

**-Grace à un pacte que j'ai fais.**

**-Un pacte.**

**-Ouaip. J'ai promis à quelqu'un de le servir et en échange, il m'a accordé la vie éternelle.**

**-Mais…pour qu'il puisse faire cela, il doit être…**

**-Un dieu, oui. C'est ce qu'il est.**

Je nageais en plein délire. J'avais droit à la totale. D'abord à un démon, puis sa famille, ensuite un vampire et enfin un dieu.

**-Waouh**

**-Ouais, c'est ce que tout le monde dit. Mais tu sais, il n'ait pas aussi gentil et bienveillant que tout le monde peut croire. Il est jamais content, râle très souvent et n'arrête pas de me taper à la tête dés qu'il en a l'occasion. Dés qu'il peut, il se moque de moi et il refuse de me laisser boire de son sang, qui est maintenant le seul que j'apprécie. Franchement, ce type n'est pas fréquentable. Il me fait toujours passé pour une idiote…**

**-Et il est juste derrière toi.**

**-Ouais, ouais, il est juste derrière…**

Elle s'arrêta d'un coup de parler, se rendant compte que ce n'était pas moi qui lui avais répondu. Elle se retourna doucement et nous pûmes voir devant nous un jeune homme fort beau, les bras croisaient et le regard furieux. Il était plutôt grand et ses muscles étaient légèrement développés. Ses cheveux, nattés derrière sa nuque, était blond doré, comme ses pupilles qui semblaient être fait d'or liquide.

**-Hedel**, reprit Illicia, comme si de rien était. **Alors, comment va ? Que viens-tu faire ici ?**

**-On se le demande. Je viens chercher quelqu'un qui ne remplie pas son boulot et qui occupe son temps à voyagé n'importe où. Et quand je la retrouve, elle est entrain de dire des choses derrière mon dos. Pour ton information, si je suis comme ça avec toi, c'est parce que tu fais toujours n'importe quoi, peu importe ce que je te dis.**

**-Que veux-tu. Je suis quelqu'un de très libre.**

**-Ou dénuée de cerveau. Au choix.**

On aurait dit deux gamins qui se chamaillaient. J'observais l'homme. Il ressemblait un humain tout à fait banal. Franchement, là, je ne savais plus que croire. Se rendant enfin compte de ma présence, il me fixa droit dans les yeux, ce qui me mit mal à l'aise.

**-Qui est-ce ?**

**-Une fille que j'ai fait sortir d'une maison. Je l'emmène dans la prochaine ville qu'on trouve.**

**-Illicia, tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois**, soupira t'il.

**-Que je devais arrêter de te sauter dessus pour boire ton sang parce que tu ne m'en donneras pas ?**

**-Ouais, entre autre. Mais je t'ai dis aussi de te mêler de tes affaires. Tu n'as pas pensé que la faire sortir pouvait la mettre en danger ?**

**-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?**

Il se frappa la tête en levant les yeux au ciel.

**-Utilise tes sens, des fois, tu aurais remarqué que vous êtes suivis depuis longtemps. Et ils n'ont visiblement pas de très bonne intention.**

Il s'écarta et nous pûmes voir s'avancer vers nous un groupe de dix hommes vêtu de noir, aux rouges brillant, très menaçant.

* * *

Et voila. Hedel est aussi de ma création donc pas touche ^^. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. A bientôt.


	12. Chapitre 12

Et voici enfin un nouveau chapitre. Désolé pour l'attente. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

Tremblant soudain d'effroi en voyant ces hommes menaçant derrière nous, je resserrais ma prise sur les épaules d'Illicia. Si elle eut mal, elle ne le laissa pas paraître sur son beau visage. Non, plutôt que de montrer de la douleur ou de la peur, il était illuminé par un sourire de bonheur, comme si on venait de lui faire le plus beau cadeau de toute sa vie. Cette fille était décidément bizarre.

**-Regarde moi ça. Qu'ils sont mignon**, dit elle, au comble de bonheur. **Tu crois qu'ils vont nous attaquer ?**

**-C'est fort probable**, répondit son compagnon. **Je doute fort que nous les intéressions tous les deux. Ils en ont après ta copine, ça n'en fait aucun doute. Et vu leur dégaine, ça m'étonnerait qu'ils nous demandent gentiment de la leur laisser. Ils vont surement essayer de nous la reprendre en tentant de nous tuer.**

**-Mais c'est super ça.**

Je croyais d'abord qu'elle faisait de l'ironie pour cacher sa peur mais non, elle était vraiment contente. Sans que je ne pus dire quoique ce soit, Illicia me fit descendre de ces épaules et me plaça dans les bras du dénommé Hedel, qui pris soudain un air lasse. L'instant d'après, la vampire fonçait sur les hommes en criant en grand « Banzaiiiiii ». L'homme qui me tenait dans ses bras poussa un long soupire avant de se retourner.

**-Illicia n'est pas très délicate, alors il faut mieux que tu ne regarde pas.**

**-Mais elle va se faire tuer, m'écriai-je. Il faut que vous alliez l'aider.**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas, elle n'a pas besoin de mon aide. Ca fait maintenant plusieurs millénaires qu'elle reste avec moi et elle n'a jamais été battu.**

**-Mais…**

**-Ah, apparemment d'autre personne vienne te chercher.**

Je n'eus même pas le temps de demander de quoi il parlait que trois personnes apparaissaient devant nous. L'un d'eux m'était inconnu. Il s'agissait d'un homme plutôt mince, aux yeux noirs profond et aux cheveux blond bouclant légèrement jusqu'à ses épaules. Les deux autres personnes étaient Alice et Edward. En voyant ce dernier, qui semblait hors de lui, je poussais un gémissement plaintif et me serrait contre Hedel. Ce dernier me fit un sourire rassurant.

**- Calme-toi, il ne va pas te faire de mal.**

**-Comment vous pouvez le savoir ? Vous ne le connaissez pas et vous ne savez pas ce qu'il m'a fait.**

**-Enfaite, je le connais un peu et je sais ce qu'il t'a fait. Mais crois moi, il ne te ferra pas de mal. C'est contre moi qu'il est en colère.**

Hedel redressa la tête et s'adressa au groupe de démon.

**-Bonjour**, le fit-il simplement avec un grand sourire.

**-C'est tout ce que tu trouve à dire, ordure,** siffla Edward.

**-En premier temps, oui. Je me suis toujours évertué à être poli. Et je n'apprécie pas trop que tu m'insulte ainsi alors que tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est de porter cette jeune femme qui ne peut pas tenir sur ses jambes.**

**-Tu l'as enlevé alors qu'elle était à l'abri chez moi, hurla t'il.**

**-Alors ça, s'il y a un problème avec le fait qu'elle soit sortie de ton manoir, faut voir ça avec la folle qui revient.**

**-Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la folle ? **répliqua Illicia qui revenait, léchant un liquide rouge qui se trouvait sur ses mains.

Je détournais aussitôt le regard, sentant venir la nausée. J'avais bien sur deviné la nature de ce liquide.

**-Tu les as tous eu ?**

**-Ouaip. C'était trop facile. Moi qui croyais que j'allais enfin m'amuser, c'est loupé. Il y en a un qui a dit quelque chose avant de mourir. Un truc du genre « Vous allez regretter de vous être dressé contre la famille Volturi ». Je lui ai répondu que je ne regrettais jamais rien mais que c'était gentil de s'inquiéter pour moi.**

Hedel poussa un nouveau soupir de lassitude, tandis qu'Alice lâcha un pouffement, avant d'arrêter sous le regard noir d'Edward

**-Ce n'est pas le moment de rire Alice.**

**-Il a raison, insista le blond. Si cette femme dit vrai, les Volturi ont apprit, par je ne sais quel moyen, l'existence d'Isabella. Je ne préfère pas imaginer ce qu'ils lui feront s'ils mettent la main sur elle.**

Il retourna ensuite vers Hedel pour lui parler.

**-Je sais que vous n'êtes pas quelqu'un de mauvais et que vos intentions envers Isabella étaient tout à fait louables. Pouvez vous nous suivre jusqu'au manoir pour que nous discutions.**

**-Avec plaisir. Cela fait maintenant longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas posé quelque part. Il n'y a rien de mieux pour rechargé nos batteries. Et puis, c'est à cause de l'idiotie d'Illicia qu'Isabella a été exposé au danger. Il est donc normal que nous cherchions à réparer cette faute.**

Il se tourna vers la vampire qui regardait en l'air.

**-N'est ce pas, Illicia,** ajouta t'il, le visage fermé.

**-Ouais, ouais,** répondit-elle, semblant vouloir dire « cause toujours tu m'intéresse ».

Sur ce mot, Alice et le démon blond se dirigèrent vers le manoir. Alors qu'Edward se rapprochait, Hedel me lâcha pour que je glisse dans les bras de mon kidnappeur. Ne pouvant rien faire, je restais silencieuse et immobile, tandis qu'il m'emmenait de nouveau dans cet horrible endroit.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre. J'avais prévu certains événement pour cette fanfiction mais vu comment tourne l'histoire, je ne pense pas que je vais les mettre. Je les garde plutôt pour « sois mienne, mon objet », en légèrement modifier bien sur. En tout cas, je suis sûre que ça ne vous étonne pas que les Volturi soient les grands méchant, hein ? (comme d'habitude quoi). Enfin bref. A la prochaine.


	13. Message

Bonjour à tous. J'écris ce message pour donner un peu de nouvelle après une si longue absence. Je suis désolé de n'avoir plus rien envoyé et de ne pas vous avoir prévenu plus tôt. J'ai eu une énorme baisse de motivation et d'inspiration qui a duré assez longtemps, il faut le dire ^^. Il s'est passé aussi certains événements dans ma vie privée qui m'a pas mal occupé.

En voyant ce message, certains vont peut être se dire que j'allais finalement dire que j'arrêter mes fan-fictions. Je vous rassure de suite, ce message est là pour vous annoncer que je vais enfin mon grand retour. Je m'excuse encore pour ne pas n'avoir pas donné de nouvelle et d'avoir pas répondu au gens qui m'ont envoyé des messages.

Voici un peu mon programme. Je vais d'abord finir La captive d'un démon pour pouvoir la finir au plus vite car si je fais plusieurs fan fiction à la fois, je finirais par ne plus savoir quoi faire. Je continuerais ensuite sois mienne, mon objet et ensuite je verrais si je ferrais d'abord la suite de descente en enfer avant de commencé ou non dévore moi.

Voilà voilà. J'espère que le prochain chapitre, qui devrait arrivé sous peu, vous plaira.


	14. Chapitre 13

Chose promise, chose dut. Voici _enfin_ le chapitre 13 de cette fanfiction. Désolé encore pour la longue attente. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

Nous finîmes par revenir au manoir. L'étrange groupe que nous formions avait fait bien attention d'éviter le lieu de massacre, car apparemment, vu ce que disait la vampire, il n'avait pas fait long feu. Je ne savais plus vraiment où j'en étais et si je devais être heureuse d'être de retour dans cet endroit. Je ne comprenais plus du tout ce qui m'arrivait mais une chose était sûr : je ne pourrais pas reprendre ma vie d'avant. Rien qu'à cette pensée, les larmes me montèrent aux yeux que je fermais pour ne pas les laisser s'échapper.

Au lieu de m'emmener, comme je m'y attendais, dans cette chambre que je haïssais maintenant, Edward suivit les autres dans le salon d'où j'avais surpris la conversation de cette étrange famille. Il s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils, me posant sur ces genoux, tandis que les autres faisait de même sur d'autres, excepté Illicia qui alla s'asseoir sur l'un des rebords de la fenêtre, ce qui ne parut pas plaire au dénommé Hedel.

**-Illicia, tu pourrais venir et t'excuser. Tu as créé beaucoup d'ennui aujourd'hui.**

**-Rien à battre. Je fais ce que je veux.**

**-Tu ferrais mieux de faire ce que je dis où je vais vraiment finir par m'énerver.**

Il y avait quelques choses qui avait changé dans sa voix, lorsqu'il prononça cette phrase. Je sentis Edward se tendre contre moi et resserrer sa prise, comme si il sentait soudain un danger. Au bout d'un long moment, la vampire se leva enfin pour s'asseoir à côté de lui et marmonna un petit « désolé » avant de regarder Hedel l'air de dire « voilà t'es content ? » Ce dernier lui fit un magnifique sourire avant de se tourné vers les démons.

**-Je m'excuse aussi des problèmes qu'on a pu vous causer. J'avais repéré ce manoir de loin et je pensais ne pas vous déranger, chose que j'ai finalement faite. Je tiens à vous rassurer tout de suite, nous ne sommes pas vos ennemis.**

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il nous le prouve**, cracha Edward, visiblement toujours aussi en colère. **Et puis d'abord, qu'est tu ? Tu n'es pas un humain ni un démon. Commence par nous dévoilé ton identité avant de nous demander de te faire confiance.**

Un court silence suivit sa déclaration. Hedel semblait plonger dans ces pensées. Puis finalement, il se leva et fit un sourire au démon.

**-D'accord, je vais te le prouver.**

Devant les regards étonné de toute la pièce, sauf d'Illicia, il commença à déboutonné sa chemise pour ensuite l'enlevé, dévoilant un torse magnifiquement dessiné. Une drôle d'aura doré l'entoura et d'un coup, une splendide paire d'ailes dorés sorti de son dos, se déployant majestueusement. Tout en lui dégageait à présent la puissance, le pouvoir. Pourtant, il ne semblait pas malveillant. Au contraire, je me sentais soudain rassurer, comme si je savais que tout finirait bien. Si j'avais encore des doutes sur les dires d'Illicia, ils s'étaient définitivement envolés.

Les trois démons de la pièce semblaient aussi sous le choc. Les yeux d'Edward était grand ouvert de surprise. Alice avait ramené ses mains devant sa bouche, surement pour étouffé un cri de surprise. Le dernier, lui, dont j'ignorer encore son nom, s'était carrément levé.

**-C'est impossible.**

**-Et pourtant, c'est bien vrai, lui répondit l'être doré, avec un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres.**

**-Vous êtes le dieu de la vie, n'est ce pas ?**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sursauter. Certes, je savais qu'il était un dieu, vu qu'Illicia me l'avait dit. Mais je pensais qu'il était, s'il y avait plusieurs dieux, qu'un dieu disons mineur, car ceux qui avait une réelle importance était occupé à autres choses. Mais le dieu de la vie, carrément.

**-C'est exact.**

**-Mais que faite vous ici ?** demanda Alice. **Je veux dire, chez Edward. Je ne pense pas qu'il est fait quoique ce soit pour vous offenser.**

Devant la surprise générale, le dieu se mit à rire.

**-Ne t'inquiète pas Alice, je ne ferais rien à ton frère. Je n'ais pas beaucoup de lien avec les mortelles, même les démons. Je passais dans le coin quand j'ais senti Illicia que je n'avais pas revue depuis un an. C'est, disons, un pur hasard. Mais vous semblez avoir quelques problèmes. Donc, vu que je suis là, autant que je vous aide un peu.**

**-Vous êtes sûr ?** insista la jeune fille**. On ne voudrait pas vous déranger.**

**-Mais oui. Une petite distraction de temps en temps ne me fait pas de mal. Mais s'il vous plait, considérez-moi comme quelqu'un d'à peu près normal. Si je me mélange aux mortels, c'est pas pour être traité comme un être supérieur. Tient d'ailleurs, je pense que mes ailes me gêneront plus qu'autre chose.**

A ces mots, les magnifiques ailes qu'il avait à son dos disparurent dans un éclat de lumière. Tout en remettant sa chemise, il se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

**-Bon, je pense qu'il est temps que vous expliqué un peu la situation dans laquelle elle se trouve à Isabella. Vous lui devez bien ça.**

J'entendis Edward grogner. Il n'était pas chaud pour ça apparemment. Voyant que son frère ne prenait pas la parole, ce fut Alice qui s'en chargea.

**-Bon, comme tu le sais maintenant, Edward, Jasper** (c'était donc le nom de mec blond) **et moi sommes des démons. Mais comme ceux des contes et légendes, qui vienne des enfers pour dévorer les âmes des humains. Nous sommes une race bien réelle qui vivons sur cette terre depuis aussi longtemps que les humains. Edward et moi sommes des effaceurs. Pour survivre, nous aspirons l'essence même d'un humain qui disparaît alors de tous les mémoires, comme si il n'avait jamais exister.**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de grimacer de dégout. Oui, c'était bien ce que j'avais vu. Mais même si il utilisait un autre terme, c'était belle et bien un meurtre.

**-Jasper**, poursuivit Alice, **est un autre type de démons. C'est un émotif. Il se nourrit des émotions des humains. Après, laquelle, ça dépend du démon en lui-même, de ses préférences. Certains aiment aspirer la douleur, la tristesse. D'autres préfèrent la joie, la fierté. Pour avoir une source de nourriture constante, certains émotifs viennent à faire souffrir les humains. Ce n'est pas le cas de Jasper**, ajouta elle rapidement, voyant mon regard horrifié. **Jasper absorbe le sentiment de solitude. En gros, grâce à lui, les humains se sentent moins seul.**

Cool, maintenant, j'en savais plus sur les démons. J'étais super contente. Bien sur, c'est de l'ironie. Même si ça m'expliquait un peu le comportement d'Edward le soir où je l'avais surpris, ça n'expliquait en rien le fait qu'il m'appelle son « âme sœur ». Je ne sais pas si être un émotif permet de lire dans les pensées, mais Jasper parut entendre mes questions.

**-Pour ce qui est de ta présence ici, il faut que tu sache que les démons vivent bien plus longtemps que les humains. Et au bout d'un moment, ils commencent soit à dépérir, soit à devenir fou et sanguinaire. C'est malheureusement dans notre nature. Il y a cependant un moyen de stopper cela. Chaque démon à un ou une âme-sœur quelque part en ce monde. Cette personne empêche le démon de dégénérer et le remet sur le droit chemin, si on peut dire. La plupart des âmes-sœurs sont tout les deux démons, comme Alice et moi par exemple**, continua a-t-il tout en prenant la main de sa compagne. **Mais il arrive que l'âme sœur d'un démon soit humaine. Et c'est justement ce qui arrive à Edward.**

Je relevais le visage, cherchant à croisait son regard et a devinait ce qu'il pensait. Mais il avait tourné la tête, refusant de me regarder. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais cela me fit mal.

**-Et qu'arrive-t-il dans ce genre de cas**, demandais-je à Jasper.

**-Cela dépend de l'humain en grande partie de l'humain. Soit il accepte le démon sans aucun doute et l'aime autant que le démon l'aime et ils vivent ensemble jusqu'à la mort de l'humain, ce qui entraine le démon avec lui car un démon ne peut pas vivre sans son âme-sœur, une fois qu'il l'a trouvé. L'autre cas, c'est que l'humain n'accepte pas le démon et alors ça finira pas le détruire, entrainant le démon avec.**

Je restais silencieuse. Je n'avais donc aucune chance de reprendre une vie normale. Je m'en doutais un peu, mais là, j'en étais sûr. Ma vie avait été détruite le jour où j'avais croisé le chemin de ce foutu démon.

**-Au faite, dit finalement Illicia, qui se contentait jusque alors de s'occuper de ses ongles vernis, il semblerait qu'à part moi et Bella, tout le monde sache qui est les Volturi. On peut expliquer ?**

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plus. Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir ^^.

Le prochain chapitre serra pour la semaine prochaine, si tout ce passe bien ^^.


	15. Chapitre 14

Voici maintenant le chapitre 14. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Les personnages ne m'appartient pas, sauf Hedel et Illicia, donc pas touche (Grrrr ^^)

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

J'étais dans un monde fait de coton et de soie, dans un nid chaud et moelleux. Cela faisait très peu de temps que je pouvais enfin dormir à peu près correctement, et j'en profitais chaque minute, chaque seconde. Le monde du sommeil était si apaisant qu'on avait envie de ne jamais le quitter. Alors que mes rêves m'emportaient un peu plus loin, un énorme me flaqua me tira des ténèbres du sommeil en me faisant sursauter.

Désorienté, je me redressais d'un coup, jetant des regards étonné autour de moi. J'étais toujours dans ma chambre, seule. Mais que c'était-il passé ? J'eus vite la réponse.

**-ILLICIA, REVIENT ICI TOUT DE SUITE !**

Apparemment, la vampire avait encore fait des siennes. Ca faisait un mois maintenant qu'elle et son dieu s'était installé dans cet endroit. Et ouais, un mois. Le temps passait si vite.

Tout en m'allongeant de nouveau, je repensais à tout ce qui m'était arrivé depuis qu'Edward m'avait amené ici. On m'avait fait comprendre mon importance dans la vie d'Edward, chose qu'à ce moment, je n'étais pas encore capable d'accepter, tellement ce système d'âme sœur me dépassait.

Puis, ils avaient parlé des Volturi. Et c'est là seulement que j'ai compris que je ne pourrais plus récupérer ma vie d'avant.

FLASH BACK

_**-Au faite, il semblerait qu'à part moi et Bella, tout le monde sache qui est les Volturi. On peut expliquer ?**_

_Un long silence avait ponctué cette question. Les démons se dévisageaient, tandis qu'Illicia continuait de jouer avec ses ongles comme si elle se foutait de la réponse alors que c'était elle qui demandait et qu'Hedel était les yeux clos, la tête basculait contre le fauteuil. Ce fut finalement Edward, qui, enfin, prenait la parole._

_**-Une autre famille de démons. Les différentes régions du monde sont contrôlées par les plus puissantes. La famille Cullen –c'est-à-dire nous- gouvernons une grande partie des Etats-Unis et veillons que aucun humain ne découvre notre existence et que les démons ne fassent rien qui pourrait nous compromettre. La famille Volturi contrôle une grande partie de l'Europe et un morceau du Canada. Contrairement à nous qui nous satisfaisons de notre territoire et qui ne voulons pas de guerre entre démons, les Volturi sont déterminé à élargir le domaine et ceux par n'importe quelle moyen, même les plus vils.**_

_On pouvait sentir sa haine et son dégout dans sa voix. Cette histoire de guerre et de territoire me dépassait totalement, mais je comprenais bien qu'une guerre de ce genre nous toucherait nous, les humains, d'une façon ou d'une autre. _

_FIN DU FLASH BACK_

Peu de chose avait été dis ensuite. Jasper m'avait fait comprendre que maintenant qu'on m'avait identifié en tant qu'âme sœur d'Edward, l'un des fils de la famille Cullen, plus jamais je ne serais en paix et que ma vie de simple étudiante était fini, car les démons ne se mêlaient guerre aux humains et ce serrait difficile pour eux de me protéger de ces monstres là-bas.

Le temps avait passé tout doucement. J'avais fini par me faire une raison, tant bien que mal, même si j'espérais encore un peu pouvoir récupérer ma vie que j'avais si rapidement perdue. Je reprenais doucement des forces, ayant compris que me laisser mourir ne servait plus à rien, que maintenant que je comprenais un peu les raisons d'Edward, je n'avais plus peur qu'il soit violent avec moi.

Il y avait peu de chance qu'il se remette en colère contre moi, tout simplement que déjà, je ne pensais plus à partir, mais aussi parce que nous nous voyons très peu. On m'avait installé dans une autre chambre que celle d'Edward et il ne venait jamais me voir. Je parlais de temps en temps avec Alice, que je considérais à présent comme mon amie, qui venait parfois avec Jasper, mais c'était rare car ce dernier avait un peu de mal à se contrôler en présence d'humain, et Illicia, qui me racontait quelques anecdotes de sa vie et qui me faisait beaucoup rire.

Bizarrement, plus le temps passé, et plus le fait de ne pas voir mon kidnappeur me pesait. C'était le comble. Je désirais voir celui qui avait ruiné ma vie. Ce besoin grandissait de plus en plus, et Edward ne venait pas me voir. Pourquoi me sentais-je si blessé de son indifférence. Je pouvais maintenant me déplacer dans le manoir, sans pouvoir en sortir bien sur, et je cherchais à la voir. Mais c'était comme si il m'évitait. Et ça me faisait mal, pour une étrange raison.

Un jour, alors qu'Alice et Jasper étaient partis depuis maintenant une semaine et qu'Illicia était sorti pour une quelconque raison, je cherchais de nouveau Edward. A la place, je trouvais Hedel, avec qui je n'avais pas beaucoup parlé et qui m'intimidait énormément. Lorsqu'il m'aperçut, ses lèvres se fendirent en un sourire bienveillant et il se décrocha de la fenêtre par laquelle il regardait pour s'approcher de moi.

**-On dirait que quelqu'un à des problèmes. Tu veux m'en parler ?**

**-Non, tout va bien**, mentis-je. **Il n'y a pas de problème**

**-Arrête de mentir. Je vois très bien que c'est faux. Ca fait des jours que tu déambule dans ce manoir presque comme une âme en peine. J'ai beau être un dieu, je me sens proche de tout les êtres vivants et j'aimerais beaucoup t'aider à te sentir mieux. Surtout que tu me rappelle quelqu'un.**

**-Ah bon ? Qui ça ?**

**-Ma petite sœur, si on peut dire, Layla. Tu lui ressemble beaucoup, physiquement, même si tu as l'air plus âgé. Elle a gardé l'apparence d'une ado d'une quinzaine d'année.**

Donc le dieu de la vie avait une sœur. Donc ça faisait forcement d'elle une déesse. Mais de quoi pouvait-elle être la déesse. Soudain, j'eus la réponse.

**-Votre…**

**-Ta.**

**-Hein ?**

**-Ta pas votre. Tutoies moi, s'il te plait. J'aime pas être considérer comme supérieur.**

**-Euh…ok. Ta sœur, c'est une déesse, c'est ça ?**

**-Ouaip.**

**-Et, vu que tu es le dieu de la vie, elle doit être…**

**-La déesse de la Mort, c'est ça. Mais ne va pas t'imaginer quelqu'un de sadique qui prend plaisir à récolter la vie des gens. Ma sœur est quelqu'un de très gentille, même si elle ne parle pas beaucoup. Mais bon, on ne parlait pas de ma sœur, mais de toi. Raconte tout à tonton Hedel.**

Qu'il utilise cette expression me fit sourire malgré moi. Je décidais donc de me confier à lui.

**-Je ne me comprends pas trop ces derniers temps. Edward m'a enlever et briser ma vie. Au départ, je le haïssais pour ça. Même si je comprends un peu ses raisons à présent, ce n'est pas pour ça que je vais d'un coup me mettre à l'aimer à la folie. Pourtant, le fait de pas l'avoir vu récemment me pèse. J'aimerais pouvoir le voir, ne serait-ce que juste pour lui parler. Mais il m'évite et ça me fait mal. Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi, alors que normalement, c'est justement ce que je voudrais, ne pas le voir.**

Me libérer ainsi de tout ce qui me pesait depuis quelques jours me fit un bien fou. Comme si on me libérait de quelque chose. Pourtant, il y avait toujours cette douleur qui me serrait le cœur.

Hedel resta silencieux un moment, perdu dans ces pensées.

**-Tu sais, je vis depuis bien longtemps maintenant, tu dois t'en douter. J'ai vu des tas de couples dans ma vie, aussi bien humains que démons, et parfois les deux. Des fois, je voyais l'humain s'enfuir, se détruisant en même temps que le démon. C'est la peur de l'inconnu, la peur de l'étranger, qui les fait fuir. Et ce qui les tue, c'est le fait d'être séparé de leur démon. Car même si ils ne le veulent pas, un lien les lie à entre eux. Et parce qu'ils ne l'acceptent pas, ils finissent par en mourir. Ce lien entre toi et Edward existe déjà. Il existe depuis votre première rencontre, quand il t'a reconnu comme sa compagne. Et c'est ce lien qui te fait souffrir, comme il doit le faire souffrir.**

**-Ca veut dire quoi ? Que je suis obligé de finir ma vie avec lui ? De l'aimer ?**

**-Pas forcement. J'ai déjà vu un couple d'âme sœur se contentait d'être de simples amis. Leur lien les empêchaient de basculé, pourtant, il n'y a jamais eu d'amour entre eux. C'est un lien qui unit deux personnes, sans les forcer à choisir quelque chose. C'est à toi et à lui de décider si vous voulez plus que de l'amitié. Le lien vous a juste réunis, à vous de décider maintenant.**

Ouais mais pour ça, il fallait déjà que je puisse le voir. Soudain, j'eus une idée pour le coincer. Il allait voir que je pouvais être très tenace quand je le voulais. Il ne pourrait pas m'éviter longtemps. Après avoir remercié Hedel, je me dirigeais vers les escaliers que je montais à grand pas.

* * *

Et voici pour ce chapitre. Désolé encore car j'avais dit que je le posterais une semaine après le dernier et ça fait plus d'un mois. Je ne peux malheureusement pas faire mieux car je suis très occupé ces dernier temps.

Dans ce chapitre, je vous ai parlé d'un nouveau personnage : Layla. Mais ne vous attendait pas à la voir car elle n'apparaîtra par dans cette fanfiction (peut-être dans une autre, qui c'est). Enfaite, je compte mettre dans chacune de mes histoires deux personnages créaient par mes soins depuis maintenant pas mal de temps, des perso qui n'ont rien à faire ici mais qui rajoute un peu de changement.

Voilà voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous à plut. A la prochaine pour le chapitre 15 et la confrontation entre Bella et Edward.


	16. Chapitre 15

Et voici un nouveau chapitre. Je ne le dis pas souvent, mais merci pour tout vos commentaires qui me font vachement plaisir et qui me motive. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

Il devait être bien tard, maintenant. De la où j'étais, c'est-à-dire assise dans l'un des fauteuils de la chambre d'Edward, j'avais pu voir le soleil se couchait doucement à travers la fenêtre, puis le ciel se teindre de noir. Quand j'étais entré dans sa chambre, j'avais d'abord été un peu mal à l'aise. Je n'étais pas rentré ici depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant, depuis que j'avais été installé dans une autre chambre. Je n'aimais pas vraiment cette pièce, car elle me rappelait la peur que j'avais ressentie en arrivant ici. Mais il fallait que je parle à Edward. A tout pris. Et si pour cela, il fallait que je reste assise au même endroit pendant plusieurs jours pour le voir, et bien soit.

Pour la énième fois, je regardais machinalement mon poignet alors que je n'avais pas de montre. Il devait être bientôt minuit maintenant. Et Edward ne venait pas. Mais que faisait-il ? Je commençais à être très fatigué. Mes yeux se fermaient tout seul et je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était d'aller dormir. Mais je me forçais à rester éveillé. J'allais parler ce soir à Edward, qui le veuille ou non. En plus, niveau énergie, j'avais complètement récupérer donc j'étais prête pour une bonne dispute – ben ouais, je ne me fais pas d'idée, vu nos deux caractères, on va forcement s'engueuler à un moment ou à un autre. Mais justement, ça me défoulerait et me ferait du bien.

J'étais entrain de jouer avec élastique – quand on s'emmerde, on joue avec n'importe quoi – quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin sur Edward. Eh bien, c'était pas trop tôt. En me voyant, la surprise apparut sur son visage. Apparemment, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je l'attende ici. Tant mieux. Sauf qu'il fit mine de sortir de la pièce. Ah non, pas de ça.

**-Stop**, ordonnais-je. **Ne fuis pas.**

**-Qui dit que je fuis ?** me répondit-il, le dos tourné.

**-Moi. Tu me fuis, ne me dit pas le contraire. Ca fait deux semaines que j'essaye de te parler et dés que je rentre dans la même pièce que toi, tu t'en vas. Mais je suis tenace et très têtue. En plus, cela fait plusieurs que je t'attends. Donc tu reste ici et on discute.**

Il tourna la tête, me regardait d'un air interloqué. Apparemment, personne ne lui avait jamais parlé ainsi. Et je suppose que jamais il n'aurait cru qu'un simple humain oserait. Il parut réfléchir un moment, pour finir par fermer la porte et venir s'asseoir sur l'un des sièges près du mien. Pendant plusieurs minutes, nous nous fixâmes, sans rien dire. A vrai dire, maintenant que j'étais devant lui, les mots que je voulais lui dire refusaient de sortir de ma bouche. Et il semblait aussi gêner que moi. Je finis par le quitter des yeux quelques secondes, cherchant au plafond une aide quelconque. Bon, vas-y, Bella. On y croit…

Mais punaise, que c'était dur. Et cet idiot de démon ne faisait rien pour m'aider.

**-De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?** finis t'il par me demander, ce qui eut don de me réveiller en me mettant en boule.

**-Ne fait pas l'innocent**, lançais-je d'une voix acerbe. Tu **sais très bien pourquoi je voulais te parler.**

**-Oui**, soupira-t-il après un silence. **J'espérais ne pas avoir cette discutions, mais je suppose qu'elle est inévitable.**

**-Pourquoi m'évites-tu, Edward ?** demandais-je enfin. **Hedel m'a dit qu'un lien très puissant nous unissait maintenant et quand nous séparant, nous souffrons tout les deux. J'ai compris que je ne pourrais pas revenir à ma vie d'avant. Si tu t'en veux de m'en avoir privé, sache que je comprends pourquoi tu as agi ainsi, même si je n'accepte pas la manière dont tu as agi. Mais là, tu as mis volontairement de la distance entre nous. Si la douleur n'avait touché que toi, je n'aurais rien dit, car c'est ton problème. Mais là, elle nous touche tout les deux. Ca ne te concerne pas uniquement, ça me concerne aussi. Donc ne t'éloigne plus et essayons de nous entendre, d'accord ?**

Ouf, c'était enfin sorti. Punaise, ce que ça faisait du bien. Et en plus, je ne m'étais même pas énerve…Où alors un tout petit peu. Maintenant, j'attendais une réponse d'Edward.

**-Si j'ai mis des distances entre toi et moi, c'est parce que ce nouveau lien entre nous me perturbe et que je fais des choses que je regrette après, comme le fait de t'avoir enlevé. Je t'assure que si je pouvais agir autrement, je le ferrais. Mais c'est trop tard, bien sûr. Je garderais peut-être ces regrets pour toujours. Mais le problème, c'est qu'à tes côtés, j'agis de manière inhabituelle. Je fais tout sur de coup de tête, sans réfléchir aux conséquences et ça me perturbe. J'ai peur que sur le coup des émotions, je fasse quelques choses qui te ferra me détester encore plus.**

**-Ce n'est pas en me fuyant que tu résoudras le problème. Nous vivons sous le même toi et ceux jusqu'à un temps indéterminé. Tu ne peux pas me fuir éternellement. Il faut que tu apprennes à métriser ce qui te fait si peur. Hedel m'a dit que des âmes sœurs ne deviennent pas forcement un couple. Je ne dis pas que jamais nous le serrons, peut-être que nos sentiments évolueront avec le temps. Mais nous sommes condamnés à rester ensemble. Essayons de devenir ami, d'accord ?**

Je m'étais levé et approché de lui, le tendant la main pour qu'il la prenne, ce qui fit. Un faible sourire décoré son visage et je lisais un peu d'espoir dans ses yeux. J'avais compris qu'Edward éprouvait des sentiments très forts qu'il lui faisait perdre ses moyens. Il était tellement puissant que cela m'effrayait un peu, à dire vrai. Le fait de parler de l'hypothèse que mes sentiments changent lui avec rendu de l'espoir. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de la peine, mais le fait de penser à une relation plus poussé me faisait peur. J'espère que cela ne se voyait pas sur mon visage. Je n'étais pas prête à partager mes peurs, surtout avec un démon. Il me faudrait un peu de temps, voir beaucoup, pour que je me confis à lui, surtout que je n'avais parlé de mon problème avec personne.

Non, non et non. Hors de question de penser à ça pour l'instant. On n'en était pas encore là, loin de là. Pour l'instant, je devais essayer de devenir amie avec Edward. Rien ne disait que ça irait plus loin, ce que, secrètement, j'espérais.

Malgré la situation, je ne réussi pas à retenir un bâillement, ce qui fit rire Edward.

**-A ce que je vois, tu es très fatigué. Tu devrait allé dormir, nous parlerons demain. Et je ne me défilerais pas, promis, sourit-il en voyant mon regard suspicieux.**

Il me raccompagna à ma chambre, malgré mes protestations sur le fait que je connaissais mon chemin. Alors que j'allais passer la porte, il me retint par le bras et déposa délicatement un petit baisé sur ma joue avant de disparaître dans les couloirs. Je restais un moment sans bouger, stupéfaite parce qu'il venait de se passer. Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas eu un tel contact avec un homme – oui, je sais, ce n'est qu'un simple bisou sur la joue, mais c'est déjà beaucoup pour moi. Surtout quand on se dit que celui qui l'a fait est d'une beauté à tombé par terre. Telle une somnambule, je me glissais sous ma couette après mettre changer. Malgré ma fatigue, je sentais que je n'étais pas prête de trouver le sommeil.

* * *

Et voici pour ce chapitre. Edward et Bella ne souhaite pas du tout la même chose. Qui sais comment la situation va évoluer. ^^

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus et je vous dit à la prochaine pour le prochain chapitre qui arrivera le moi prochain si tout va bien.


	17. Chapitre 16

Salut tout le monde. Et voici le nouveau chapitre qui est bien plus long que les précédents. J'ai fait des efforts et je me suis bien creusé la tête. Je vous remercie encore pour tout vos reviews qui me font toujours super plaisir.

Dans ce chapitre, je fais un petit délire avec Hedel et Illicia qui vous expliquera la raison de leur présence ici. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

**PDV Bella**

Notre rapprochement se fit petit à petit. J'avais l'impression qu'Edward restait à l'écart, comme pour ne pas m'effrayer. Il devait beaucoup s'en vouloir de m'avoir enlevé. Je l'avais accusé, à raison, d'avoir gâché ma vie. C'était la vérité, donc, normalement, je ne devrais pas m'en vouloir de lui avoir dit. Mais devant son regard troublé qu'il avait qu'en il m'observait me faisait de la peine. Parfois, je ne pouvais plus tenir devant ses yeux et je sortais de la pièce pour prendre l'air.

C'était difficile. Très difficile. Comment nous rapprocher avec un début de relation comme la notre. Faut bien dire qu'elle n'était pas banale. C'était certain qu'on ne voyait pas une histoire comme la notre tout les jours. Je devais devenir ami avec l'homme – pardon, le démon – qui m'avait kidnappé. Bon bien sur, déjà, je suis complètement plongé dans un univers dont je n'aurais jamais imaginé l'existence. Franchement, si quelqu'un, à la base, qui à l'air tout à fait normal, comme Edward ou sa famille, vient et vous dit qu'il est un démon, vous lui riez au nez, en le traitant de fou, bien évidemment.

Cet univers invisible pour la plupart des hommes me faisait peur, et à juste titre. J'avais pu voir à l'œuvre Edward, lorsqu'il se « nourrissait ». Et franchement, rien que dit penser, ça me fait frissonner de peur et d'horreur. Et me dire ensuite qu'Edward est certainement l'un des démons les moins dangereux pour les humains, vu que la famille Cullen, d'après ce qu'ils m'avaient expliqué, veillait à ce que les démons ne s'en prennent pas trop aux humains, pas plus que nécessaire, m'imaginer des êtres, ressemblant à des hommes normaux, tuent des gens sans aucune pitié, d'une façon horriblement cruelle et en tirant un plaisir fou, ça m'en donnerait presque des cauchemars.

Et après, il ne faut pas que j'oublie qu'une des familles de démons les plus sanguinaires existantes est à ma poursuite, juste parce que j'étais l'âme sœur du fils d'une famille adverse, c'était juste horrible. Moi qui aimait faire de longue balade dans la nature, m'enfonçait dans les forêts profondes, pouvoir sentir l'air non pollué de la nature, l'odeur des pins, de l'herbe humide, et le bruit de la rivière et des animaux habitant au sommet des épicéas, ou au milieu des fourrés, bizarrement, je n'avais pu du tout envie de sortir de ce manoir.

Cela faisait maintenant quelques jours que j'avais eu ma discutions avec Edward. Nous mangions ensemble, regardions la télé ensemble – eh ouais, les démons ont la télé. Ca fait un peu bizarre de voir un être pouvant vous tué d'un coup de griffe regardé un épisode des Experts à Miami – mais il restait toujours à une certaine distance de moi et nous ne nous adressions jamais la parole. C'était très pesant, à la longue. Je voulais lui parlé, mais que je ne savais pas par quoi commencé. Et lui ne m'aidait pas. Comment vouliez vous devenir ami avec quelqu'un quand celui-ci se murait dans un silence total, en vous lançant des regards remplis de remord ?

Hedel et Illicia ne m'aidaient pas du tout. Hedel passait son temps assis dans le salon à lire différent bouquin d'apparence assez étrange, et Illicia était toujours invisible. Elle passait son temps je ne savais où. Une fois, alors que j'allais me coucher, j'étais allé regarder par la fenêtre et je l'avais vu au sommet d'un arbre dans le parc du manoir. Elle devait être à une dizaine de mettre du sol et elle se balançait, tranquillement, d'une branche extrêmement fine, à une autre, comme si de rien était, sans que les branches ne cèdent sous son poids. C'était assez impressionnant.

Alice et Jasper étaient finalement revenus. Ils étaient partis prévenir le chef de la famille Cullen, qui était donc le père d'Edward et d'Alice. Ce dernier avait promis qu'il viendrait le plus tôt possible rejoindre son fils, accompagné de sa femme, Esmé. Alice avait ajouté que l'autre frère d'Edward allait venir, avec sa compagne. Je ne savais pas trop si je devais me réjouir devoir ce beau monde rappliqué pour me protéger, ou bien craindre d'être entouré de tout ces démons.

C'était donc extrêmement nerveuse que j'attendais leur arriver à tous. Nous étions tous dans le salon, à attendre. J'étais assise à côté d'Hedel, dont la présence me calmait toujours. A ses côtés, je me sentais en sécurité. Il me faisait l'effet d'un grand frère. C'était un sentiment tout nouveau pour moi, vu que j'étais fille unique. Sans m'en rendre compte, je lui avais même pris la main. Cela ne semblait pas le gêner, puisqu'il ne bougeait pas. Par contre, j'en connaissais que ça déranger. Edward nous regarder, les yeux brulant d'un feu effrayant. Il était en colère. Contre moi ou contre Hedel, je ne saurais le dire. Mais il ne croyait tout de même pas que j'allais faire la même chose avec lui, non ? Sa simple présence suffisait à me mettre mal à l'aise.

Alors que je résistais à l'envie de me collait un peu plus contre le dieu pour chercher du soutien contre le regard oppressant d'Edward, la sonnerie retentit. Alice courut dans vers la porte pour ouvrir. Des personnes rentrèrent dans le manoir, mais de là où j'étais, je ne pouvais les voir. Finalement, la porte du salon fut pousser et un homme d'une quarantaine d'année rentra dans la pièce. Ses cheveux étaient blond très clair et ses yeux d'un bleu glace. Son regard se posa sur moi, ce qui me fit me tendre encore plus. Après quelques secondes qui me parurent interminable pendant lesquelles il m'observa de long en large, un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Son regard se déplaça sur mon voisin et son sourire s'agrandit encore plus. Hedel se leva pour s'approcha de l'homme qui le prit dans ses bras, comme si il revoyait un ami qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des siècles.

**-Ca par exemple. Hedel. Je suis surpris de te voir ici. Cela fait très longtemps qu'on ne sait pas vu.**

**-Tu l'as dit. Tu devais avoir 18 ans quand je suis parti de chez ton père. Je suis heureux de te revoir, Carlisle. J'ai du mal à croire que le gamin qui se coinçait si souvent dans les arbres soit devenu un homme. Et un père aussi. Tu as bien changé.**

**-Toi par contre, tu n'as pas changé du tout, alors que cela doit faire quarante ans qu'on ne s'est pas vu. **

**-En effet. C'est un heureux hasard qui nous réunis.**

Tout le monde regardait la scène avec étonnement. Qui aurait cru qu'Hedel était un vieil ami du père Edward. Bon moi, je n'avais aucun moyen de le savoir, mais Edward et Alice semblait aussi étonné que moi. De plus, ce dire qu'Hedel avait pu connaître Carlisle – puisque c'est son nom – quand il était petit est un peu étrange car, physiquement, Carlisle parait beaucoup bien plus vieux que le dieu.

Illicia était juste derrière moi, accouder sur le dossier du fauteuil. Elle aussi, elle semblait très intéressée par la scène. Je l'entendis murmurer « **heureux hasard…ou pas** ». Sur le coup, je me demandais pourquoi elle disait cela. Puis je me dis que cela devait être sans importance. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle disait des trucs qui n'avaient aucun semble ou qui semblait étrange.

Après une dernière accolade, Carlisle s'approcha de moi. Aussitôt, je me relevais, raide comme un piquet.

**-Tu es donc Bella.**

**-Oui, Monsieur.**

**- Oh, appelle-moi Carlisle. A présent, tu fais un peu parti de la famille. Mon fils t'a créé beaucoup de problème et j'en suis désolé. Mais je suis heureux qu'il t'ait trouvé enfin. Ta présence va peut-être le** **forcer à changer, ce qui, je pense, serrait une bonne chose**, ajouta t'il en se tournant vers son fils, qui répondit en grognant.

Carlisle me prit la main et m'amena vers le petit groupe qui était rentré dans la pièce. Il me présenta d'abord sa femme, Esmée. Cette femme avait quelque chose qui me mit à l'aise tout de suite. Son sourire, peut-être… Ou alors le regard maternel qu'elle posait sur moi. Elle me prit même dans ses bras pour me faire la bise. Ensuite, ce fut au tour d'Emmett, le grand frère d'Edward et Alice. Lui, il me fit carrément un énorme câlin, tellement énorme que je crus qu'il allait me briser tout les os. Lorsqu'il me reposa, je crus un instant que je ne tiendrais pas sur mes jambes. Puis enfin, on présenta Rosalie. Sous son regard, j'avais l'impression que j'allais me changer en statue de glace. D'un coup, j'eus même froid. Elle semblait différente des autres. Elle était incroyablement belle, mais du genre beauté glacé. Tout en elle m'inspirait le froid. Carlisle, devant mon regard s'en doute rempli d'incompréhension, m'expliqua qu'elle n'était pas de la même classe de démon qu'eux ou que Jasper. Il s'agissait d'une Reine du froid. Il s'agissait d'une race de démon très rare et extrêmement puissant. C'était eux qui, d'après ses dires, créaient l'hiver chaque année. Ils se nourrissaient du froid que les gens autour d'eux ressentaient.

Après cette petite explication, nous prîmes tous place sur les différents fauteuils et les démons se mirent à discuter.

**-Nous devrions essayer de parler avec les Volturis**, disait Carlisle. **Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, d'un coup, ils s'en prennent à nous alors que nous vivons en paix depuis plusieurs années.**

-Ils attendaient certainement le moment opportun, répondit Jasper. Notre famille était déjà très puissante. Les démons de nos territoires nous respectent et se battraient pour nous s'il le fallait. Ils attendaient une opportunité, n'importe laquelle. Ils devaient nous surveiller depuis longtemps, cherchant n'importe quelle faiblesse. Parmi elle, les âmes sœur. Si l'une des âmes sœur d'un de tes enfants avaient été humaine, cela aurait été plus facile. En premier lieu, ils n'ont pas eu de chance. Emmett s'est lié à une Reine du froid, faisant parti des démons les plus puissants, et Alice avec moi, un émotif, qui ne suit pas en reste. Ils devaient certainement désespérer. Qu'Edward ait choisi comme âme sœur une humaine est une aubaine pour eux.

**-Moi, je le disais depuis longtemps qu'ils faillaient se débarrasser d'eux le plus tôt possible, avec qu'ils nous créent de vrai problème**, s'exclama Emmett. **Mais personne ne m'écoute jamais.**

**-Tu sais très bien que nous ne le pouvions pas**, tenta de résonner Carlisle. **Nous sommes un clan neutre depuis très longtemps. C'est pour cela que nous ne sommes pas attaquer par d'autres clans. Si jamais nous avions attaqué sans raison, tous les autres clans qui s'étaient retenu jusqu'alors nous serraient tombé dessus et nous aurions été débordés. Pour l'instant, les Volturi n'ont pas lancé de vraies attaques. Le petit groupe envoyait ne peu être comptait comme une agression. Je vais contacter Aro et essayait de le résonner.**

**-Et si cela ne marche pas** **?** finit par dire Edward. C'était la première fois qui ouvrait la bouche dans cette discussion.

**-Dans ce cas, nous attendrons qu'ils fassent le premier mouvement. Et nous riposterons. Hedel, nous aideras-tu ou resteras-tu à l'écart ? Ton statue de dieu te met dans une situation délicate. Je ne voudrais pas te créer des problèmes.**

**-Il n'y a aucun problème. Tu devrais savoir que tu peux compter sur moi. De plus, je n'ais aucun supérieur à qui rendre des comptes, contrairement à d'autres dieux. Je fais donc ce que je veux.**

Tandis que les autres continuaient à discuter, je vis Edward se lever et quittais la pièce. Sans hésiter, je le suivis. Si je voulais briser la glace qui nous séparer, je devais tout tenter.

**PDV Hedel **

Je regardais Bella sortir de la pièce. J'aimais beaucoup cette enfant. Elle avait quelque chose d'attendrissant et elle me rappelait beaucoup Layla. Tiens, en parlant de Layla, je me demandais justement où elle était passé. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs années que je ne l'avais pas vu et je dois dire qu'elle me manquait. Mais je ne m'inquiétais pas pour elle. Elle s'avait se défendre et elle n'était jamais seule.

Profitant que la discussion virait sur un sujet qui ne me regardait pas, je quittais à mon tour la pièce pour me dirigeais vers l'extérieur. Une fois dehors, je fus un instant seul. Mais comme je m'y attendais, Illicia m'avait suivi.

**-Eh ben, pour un dieu, tu es un sacré menteur.**

**-Pourquoi dit tu cela ?**

**-Ton « heureux hasard » n'existe pas. Et puis ton « je n'ai pas de supérieur », c'est pas vrai non plus.**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Illicia, derrière ses aires dégagé et je m'en foutiste, était toujours aussi perspicace et vive d'esprit. Rien ne lui échapper.

**-Je suppose que toi aussi, tu en as reçu un**, finis je par demander.

**-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?**

**-Ca me parait un peu gros que tu arrive ici pile au moment où Bella sort de manoir et que tout de suite après, vous vous faite attaquer par les gars de ces Volturi.**

**-Et ça me parait aussi gros que tu me trouve pile au moment où je rencontre Bella.**

**-Touché. Montre-moi le tien.**

Illicia s'exécuta aussitôt, pour un fois, et sorti un petit bout de papier, qu'elle me tendit. Dessus, je pouvais y lire l'adresse du manoir, le jour et l'heure à laquelle elle avait rencontré Bella, et un petit message « **Veille à ce qui ne lui arrive rien **».

**-Je peux voir le tien ? **

Je sortis mon message et le lui tendit. Dessus, il était écrit pareil, sauf que le message disait « **Illicia est là et va faire des bêtises** ». En lisant cela, la vampire fit une grimace. Et leva le visage vers le ciel et se remit à parler, s'adressant à un point invisible.

**-C'est pas gentil, ça. Je croyais que tu m'aimais bien, Harawa.**

Un nouveau morceau de papier tomba du ciel directement dans sa main. Dessus était écris « **Je t'aime en effet beaucoup mais tu fais quand même beaucoup de bêtise **». Cela déclencha mon hilarité. Illicia, elle, prit un air boudeur.

**-T'as vu ça ? Notre propre créatrice se fout de ma gueule et me prends pour une idiote.**

**-C'est parce que tu en es une.**

Ce fut sur cette phrase que je la laissais pour revenir dans la chambre. Alors que je fermais la porte, j'aperçus un nouveau morceau papier déposait sur la commode. Je le pris et le lus. Dessus, il était écrit **« S'il te plait, veille à ce que tout se passe bien** » Je souris et répondit à voix haute.

**-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne laisserais personne touchait à un cheveu de Bella, sauf si tu en as décidé ainsi.**

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre où je me tape un petit délire. Et oui, enfaite, la raison pourquoi les deux personnages, c'est qu'ils veillent à ce que tout se passe bien. Et en plus, je peux un peu intervenir dans ma fan-fiction. Si c'est pas beau ça.

J'espère que cette idée vous plait et que vous avez pris plaisir à lire ce chapitre. Il y aura très peur (voir peut-être plus du tout) de PDV Hedel et je n'interviendrais pas beaucoup. Donc je vous dis à la prochaine et portez vous bien. Salut salut.


	18. Chapitre 17

Bonjour à tous. Désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps à écrire ce chapitre.

Dans ce chapitre, on en apprendra un peu plus sur Bella, bien les vraies révélations seront pour la prochaine fois. J'espères que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 17**

J'eus du mal à retrouver Edward. Il fallait dire que cet endroit été immense et j'avais encore du mal à m'y situer. Je finis par le trouver dans une pièce qui devait lui servir de bureau, vu tout les armoires remplies de livres contre les murs et l'ordinateur posait sur le bureau au centre de la pièce. Edward était devant la baie vitrée de la pièce, l'avant bras appuyé sur la vitre, le front posé sur son avant bras. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, le regard plongé dans l'obscurité de l'extérieur. Je m'approchais doucement de lui. Il m'avait vu, j'en étais sûre, mais il ne réagit pas à ma présence. Bon allez, Bella. Courage !

**-Tes parents ont l'air d'être des personnes très gentilles.**

Pas de réponse. Ce n'est pas grave, je continue.

**-Quand Alice avait parlé de ton père comme étant le chef de votre clan, je dois dire que j'avais un peu peur de la rencontrer. J'imaginais un homme froid, sévère, qui n'acceptait aucune erreur ou faiblesse. J'ai été assez surprise quand je l'ai vu. Et surtout qu'il connaisse déjà Hedel. Et ta mère a l'air d'être une femme très douce. Elle me rappelle un peu la mienne, aussi attentionné. Sauf que la mienne est bien trop attentionnée pour mon bien. Elle est aussi très tête en l'air et elle s'occupe trop de mes affaires. Et quand je lui raconte quelque chose, elle s'inquiète pour un rien. Ta mère a l'air d'être une personne plus calme. Ton frère, lui, est quelqu'un d'assez bizarre. J'ai cru que ma colonne vertébrale allait céder quand il m'a serré contre lui. J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un qui prend ainsi dans ses bras une personne qu'il vient de rencontrer. Par contre, pour ta belle-sœur…pourquoi tu ris comme ça ?**

Tandis que je faisais mon long monologue, peu à peu, un sourire était apparu sur ses lèvres. A présent, il riait doucement, cherchant apparemment à se retenir. Je ne sais pas ce que j'avais fait pour l'amuser autant, mais j'étais prête à recommencer. Son rire était si doux à entendre.

**-Tu t'es mise à parlé exactement comme ma sœur.**

Ok, sympa…

**-Faux ! Alice pose plein de question sans laisser la personne répondre. Moi, j'ai juste parlé toute seule.**

**-Bien vu.**

**-Et puis, tu ne disais rien. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un parle, non ?**

Il perdit aussitôt son sourire. Et merde, qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit ? Il ne fallait qui rentre dans sa coquille alors qu'il en était à peine sorti. Je m'approchais doucement de lui, posant ma main sur son épaule. A mon grand soulagement, il ne se déroba pas.

**-Edward…**commençais-je mais il me coupa vite la parole.

**-Je suis désolé Bella. Non seulement je t'ai maltraité, mais en plus, je te mets en danger. Je…**

**-Stop, Edward !**

**-Mais…**

**-J'ai dit stop. T'excuser ne changera rien. Et ça te pourrira juste la vie. D'accord, tu n'as pas commencé notre relation de la meilleure façon. Mais le truc des Volturi, ce n'est pas ta faute. Jasper l'a dit, il n'attendait que ça que l'un d'entre vous se lie à un humain. Arrête de te reprocher ce dont tu n'es pas responsable et secoue-toi un peu. Quand tu es ainsi, j'ai du mal à croire que tu es bien plus puissant que moi. Tu ressemble à un vulgaire humain.**

J'avais lancé cette pique exprès dans l'espoir de le secouer un peu. Et cela marcha très bien. Il se redressa, le regard rempli d'ironie et un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

**-Je suis bien plus puissant que toi, Bella.**

**-Bah prouve-le.**

Sur ces mots, je me précipitais hors de la pièce, tout sourire. J'avais l'impression d'être redevenu une gamine qui découvrait un nouveau terrain de jeu. Cela me rappelait ces longues après-midi pendant lesquels Jacob et moi nous pourchassions l'un l'autre, chacun notre tour. Tous ces souvenirs étaient lointains à présent.

Après avoir couru dans les longs couloirs, je repérais un endroit où me cacher. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de l'atteindre que je me retrouvais plaqué contre le mur, les bras d'Edward m'emprisonnant. Sans me laisser reprendre mon souffle, il se mit à me chatouiller. Je me mis à rire aux éclats, me tortillant sous ses doigts. Franchement, si quelqu'un nous voyait ainsi, il aurait certainement l'impression de voir deux gamins. J'en pleurais sous la torture, n'arrivant pas à retenir mes rires.

**-Pitié. Arrête**, l'implorais-je entre deux éclats de rires.

**-Tu m'as défié, ma belle. C'est ta punition.**

**-Je suis désolé. Tu es bien plus puissant que moi. Maintenant, arrête, par pitié.**

Sous mes supplications, il finit par arrêter. Nous restâmes un instant à nous observer, avant d'éclater de rire. J'en avais les larmes aux yeux. Ou peut-être les avais-je déjà avant cela, pendant qu'il me chatouillait. Voilà bien longtemps que je n'avais pas ri autant. Je n'étais, à la base, pas quelqu'un de très passionné. Quand mes amies partaient dans un fou rire, je me contentais d'un petit rire, voir d'un simple sourire. Si cela gênait parfois au départ, mes amies d'aujourd'hui si étaient habituées. Pareil avec ma famille. J'étais comme mon père, je ne montrais pas facilement mes sentiments. Cela était donc étrange que je me laisse tant aller avec cet homme. Et en même temps, cela faisait un bien fou.

Tout en riant, j'en profitais pour l'observer. Il était vraiment beau, riant ainsi. N'importe quelle femme tomberait sous le charme d'un tel visage. J'eus soudain un peu de peine pour lui. Je savais qu'il voulait que nous soyons un vrai couple, et pas que nous restions de simple amis. Malheureusement, il s'était lié à la seule fille, sans doute, de Seattle qui ne voulait pas se mettre en couple. Depuis ce qui m'était arrivé, je faisais un blocage sur les hommes. Je savais bien qu'un de ces jours, je devrais résoudre ce problème. On m'avait plusieurs fois conseillé d'aller en parler à psy. Mais je repoussais toujours l'échéance. Je ne voulais pas parler de ce que j'avais connu à quelqu'un. Surtout pas à un inconnu. Je n'étais pas prête. J'avais trop peur qu'on me juge0

Au bout d'un moment, Edward s'arrêta de rire. Il m'observa longuement. Je m'arrêtais de rire à mon tour. L'atmosphère fut d'un coup tendu. Mais pas comme d'habitude, quand aucun de nous deux ne savait quoi dire. C'était une autre sorte de tension. Une tension qui m'effrayait.

**-Tu es si belle, Bella.**

**-Euh…merci.**

Je déglutis difficilement. Une petite voix dans ma tête me hurlait que je devais m'éloigner. Mais j'étais bien incapable de bouger. Son regard si profond, plongé dans le mien, me paralysait.

Puis finalement, il déposa ces lèvres sur les miennes. N'importe quelle femme, si elle avait été à ma place, aurait été emplie d'un bonheur fou qu'un homme aussi beau qu'Edward l'embrasse. Mais moi, j'étais différente. J'étais bizarre. Mon corps se tendit, n'osant plus faire le moindre mouvement. Il dût prendre mon manque de réaction pour un assentiment car son baisé se fit plus puissant. Sa langue caressait doucement mes lèvres cherchant l'accès à ma bouche. Comme je ne l'ouvrais pas, il insista un peu plus. Ce fut cela qui me fit réagir. Des images me revinrent à l'esprit. Des images que je ne voulais plus jamais voir.

L'homme que je considérais comme mon frère, mon meilleur ami, penchait sur moi, plus effrayant que jamais.

L'homme que j'avais cru aimé, qui se moquer ouvertement de moi devant tout lycée, alors que je lui avais tout donné.

Non ! Pas encore ! Pas cette fois ! Je me l'étais promis, plus jamais je ne laisserais un homme me blessé de nouveau. Plus jamais.

Edward entourait mon corps de ses bras, me bloquant contre son torse. Je commençais à me débattre, cherchant à échapper à sa poigne. Cela eut l'effet inverse. Il resserra son étreinte et approfondit son baisé. Des larmes de peur me montèrent aux yeux. Je me débattis encore plus, devenant telle une furie. Edward finit par me lâcher. J'en profitais pour m'enfuir, n'écoutant pas ses appels derrière moi. Durant ma fuite, je passais à côté d'Alice et de Rosalie, qui avait quitté le salon. A mon passage, elles me jetèrent des regards étonnés. Mais je ne m'arrêtais pas. Je me précipitais dans ma chambre, fermant à clé derrière moi, avant de m'effondrer au sol en larme, secouée par d'énormes sanglots.

Je pleurais de tout mon soul, sans m'arrêter. Si ce n'était pas malheureux de se mettre dans un tel état pour un simple baisé. Voilà ce que je cachais. J'avais peur des hommes et un simple baiser me m'était dans un état épouvantable. J'étais bizarre, c'était sûr.

Au travers de mes larmes et de mes sanglots, j'entendis quelqu'un frapper à ma porte. Oh pitié, faite que ça ne soit pas Edward.

**-Bella, c'est Alice. Je suis avec Rosalie. Ouvre, s'il te plait.**

Doucement, je me relevais, tout en essuyant mes larmes. J'enlevais le verrou et ouvris la porte. Derrière, Alice me regardait avec inquiétude.

**-Que s'est-il passé, ma belle ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ?**

Elle entra sans attendre et me prit dans ses bras. Cela me surprit. Je n'étais pas habitué à une telle marque d'affection. Mes amies ne me prenaient pas ainsi contre elles. Angela avait essayé une fois, mais je n'avais pu m'empêcher de faire un mouvement de recul. Cela aussi, c'était dût à un traumatisme. J'étais devenue une associable, tout cela à cause de deux hommes.

Mais bizarrement, cette fois, ce contact me fit du bien. Ce fut comme si des barrages se brisaient en moi. Je me remis à pleurer, mais cette fois, je sanglotais comme une enfant. Toute ma peine, toutes mes craintes, toutes mes douleurs que j'avais accumulé en moi durant ces dix dernières années, tout cela se sortit d'un seul coup, me libérant du poids qui pesait sur moi pendant tout ce temps. Tout s'écoulait à travers mes larmes, qui trempaient le haut d'Alice. Cette dernière ne savait visiblement pas comment réagir. Elle se contenta de me gardait contre elle, me caressant doucement les cheveux. Elle m'entraina doucement à l'intérieur de la pièce, suivi de Rosalie qui ferma la porte derrière nous.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, je restais accroché à Alice, mon corps régulièrement secoué par de puissant sanglot. Après un certain temps, je me calmais enfin. Je devais à présent avoir une horrible tête. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de pleurer beaucoup, mais quand cela arrivait, une fois la crise de larme passée, mes yeux étaient devenus rouge et tout gonflés et mes joues, humides, recouvertes de plaques écarlates. Ca ne devait pas être beau à voir.

J'étais à présent assise sur mon lit, entourée d'Alice et de sa belle-sœur. Toutes deux attendaient patiemment que je me calme, que je reprenne un peu mes esprits. Quand j'eus repris un peu contenance, Alice prit la parole.

**-Pourquoi as-tu pleuré ainsi, ma chérie ? Et pourquoi t'être enfermé dans ta chambre.**

**-C'est parce que…Edward m'a embrassé.**

**-Et alors ? Ce n'est pas bien ?**

**-Non ! C'est horrible. Parce que…j'ai peur des hommes.**

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui. Pour la prochaine fois, vous découvrirais l'identité des deux hommes qui ont blessé Bella et dans quel circonstance. J'espère pouvoir vite posté la suite, ce qui, je pense, ne pourra pas être possible car, malgré que je sois encore à mes études, je n'ai pas de vacances, donc je travaille.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus. A la prochaine.


	19. pause

Salut tout le monde. Désolé, c'est pas un nouveau chapitre. C'est même tout le contraire.

Depuis quelques temps, je suis entrain d'écrire une autre fanfiction, que je n'ai pas encore posté, sur laquelle je travaille beaucoup, en même temps que « la captive d'un démon ». Or, à cause de ma reprise d'étude il n'y a pas longtemps, je n'ai plus assez de temps pour faire tout ce que je voudrais. C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de mettre cette fanfiction en pause.

Je ne l'abandonne pas, le prochain chapitre est déjà en cours, mais ma nouvelle fanfiction m'inspire bien plus en ce moment. Donc je vais me concentrais sur elle. Dés que j'aurais plus de temps (donc surement à partir de noël puisque je vais être en stage pendant deux mois), je la reprendrais.

Désolé pour ceux qui attendait la suite. J'espère que vous irez lire ma nouvelle histoire dont la prologue devrait bientôt arrivé, et qu'elle vous plaira.

A bientôt, tout le monde.


End file.
